


How Love Lives

by Alex_Tory (Alextory)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Cuddling, Drarry, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Time, Good Blaise Zabini, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alextory/pseuds/Alex_Tory
Summary: Everything seems different. The Order, the Golden Trio and some unexpected people help defeat the Dark Lord at the Battle of Hogwarts. But, that's not what's different. Harry and Draco had gotten into a potions accident and ended up in the infirmary where he realizes that he may be in love with the git.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Harry's seventh year. The war was in his sixth year. Sirius, Fred, Dobby, Hedwig, Remus, and Snape all survived.  
> ..... = new scene  
> >>> = new pov  
> \-------  
> I am a perfectionist so I'll be constantly editing these chapters, even after I may have posted them. Sorry but hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the chapter to better it. Hope you like it. :p

Finally Harry is able to get away from the Dursley's. He never liked it there and now he has a house with his godfather to share and he can leave the Dursley's for good. After the war had ended and Harry defeated Voldermort he was still considered scum to his "family." Harry had to endorse a long and painful journey to keep everyone safe, and it was all worth it if it means that he doesn't have live with them anymore. 

Harry was on the Hogwarts Express with Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny. Fred and George had came back with them on the train after the battle because they wanted to stay together for a while. Arthur and Molly had stayed a little afterwards to help the Order, they promised they would meet the children at the station when they arrived. The train was a lot quieter on this train ride than it was on any other ones they had taken together. The compartments that usually were loud with cheers and laughter from the children was gone. They were fresh from the war and wanted to go [home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712443#) to their families. You can cut through the air with how thick the atmosphere was full of remorse. Every second you sat there it felt like a new person was dying. There were a lot of students that had died. In a way this was a moment of silence for every one of those students. 

The Weasley family, Hermione, and Harry had barely talked throughout the train ride. Harry knew that they were all in their own heads, and were just letting themselves recover a little at what had just happened. Harry had defeated Lord Voldermort. The idea was absurd to him, that now he wouldn't have to constantly worry on whether his choices and decisions were going to lead him to the one guy who wanted him dead as soon as he was born. Everyone, only occasionally asked how the others were feeling. Nobody really had the energy to talk. They haven't taken the time to clean themselves up either, so they were still covered in dirt and blood.

Hermione and Ron were sitting next to each other closest to the door on the right side. Hermione’s head was resting on Ron’s right shoulder as they played with each other’s hands, comparing the sizes and things like that. Fred and George were next to the window, diagonally from Ron and Hermione, both sleeping against each other. Even though it seemed crazy that they could sleep at all. Harry had guessed that they were exhausted and were just relaxed that they hadn't lost the other. Harry was next to the window across from the twins, looking out the window and trying not to focus on the fact that all those students who died was because of him. Ginny was at across Ron and Hermione, away from Harry, and was looking through the Quibbler that Luna had given to her. Before they boarded the train, Ginny and Harry had talked a bit about their dating situation. They both agreed that this wasn’t the time for either of them to actually become a couple yet. Ginny seemed a little reluctant when talking to Harry about this, but when Harry had expressed that he didn’t feel that he should date at the moment she had relaxed and agreed quickly. They just seemed better as friends and he had told her so, they agreed to stay friends and hang out sometimes. She explained to Harry that she promised herself and Luna that she would spend more time with her over the summer, because they had grown quite close over the years. Harry understood and walked onto the train with the rest of them. When they were about an hour away from the station, there started to be movement of students gathering their things. 

"You guys will visit yeah?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"Of course we will Ron." Hermione answered for both Harry and herself, while she squeezed his hand in a reassuring way. They seemed a little lighter at that. 

"So, Harry your gonna live with Sirius now are you?" Ron said as he woke Fred and George up, so they can began to gather their things. Subsequently, they were squishing themselves. 

"Yeah, he's supposed to meet me at the platform. I suppose he's waiting with your mum and dad now." Harry let a small smile play on his lips at the thought that he would finally be able to have a proper family. For the rest of the remaining time on the train students were beginning to become anxious to see their families again, leaving the atmosphere changing from dread to anticipation. 

When they made it to the platform every student had basically ran off of the train  and onto the platform to find their families. The Weasley's, the Granger's and Sirius were all standing together when the group had stepped off of the train. But, there was someone, who was unexpected, there. Remus was standing with Sirius looking around at all the students, looking for Harry, at the Station.

Harry and Remus made eye contact, both of them ran to each other clutching tightly to one another. Even though Sirius was his godfather, Harry had felt closer to Remus throughout the years. Sirius was right behind Remus and had given the two of them a hug as well. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George had all ran to Molly and Arthur as Hermione ran to her parents. Their group was silent except for the sobs that came from the children and parents as they held their family. Harry didn’t care that he was sobbing loudly into Sirius and Remus, because now he could properly live with the people who had loved him unconditionally. Hermione was silently crying in the arms of her parents, who had all fallen to the ground holding each other. The Weasley’s were all crying and holding each other tightly like if they would let go one would leave forever. Throughout the group you could hear everyone saying their ‘I love yous' to one another. It was a long time before Molly had let go of her children and spoke. 

"Hermione, Harry come here and let me give you all a hug." She spoke through the tears that were falling down her face. Harry and Hermione had walked to her tears still streaming down their faces. "You all risked your lives this year to save everyone, _and_   you better keep it to just this year. I will not [ bear ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712443#) to lose any of you." She had a look on her face that told them she wasn't kidding. She let go of the children and grabbed Remus, the Granger's and Sirius into a big hug. "You protect these children, all four of you because they are precious children and don't need to bother with [ saving ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712443#) the world anymore." Molly was now sobbing and grabbed all her children into a hug again. She was looking at all of her children and individually saying I love you to each of them when she just suddenly stopped and looked around at all of them again. "Wait, hold on someone's missing." Molly looked around at all her children and counted all their heads and names off in her head. 

"Excuse me, where's Draco?" Molly asked hoping that he had gone to find his godfather. Ron seemed a little annoyed in fact. 

.....

In Harry’s third year Draco had went to Remus and asked him if he can help defeat the Dark Lord in any way that he can. At first, the Order was a little skeptical. It took a while for any of them to actually trust him. They had questioned why he wanted to help them in the first place, suspecting that he was going to be a double agent. But, that was quickly forgotten when Draco had explained that Voldermort was threatening his family and he needed a way out. Over some time, and arguments over Draco, they trusted him enough for him to help fight in the war. During the summers he would secretly go to Grimmauld Place and help give as much  information as possible on what his father had heard from the other Death Eaters. Draco had played the part that he had wanted to become a Death Eater himself and convinced his father to tell him the details so that he was ready one day.

It was during the visits, when Draco would have the most valuable information that all of the Weasley's happened to be over. Ron and Draco were constantly fighting when he was there. Ron and Draco seemed to not have put away their differences. Draco apologized to all of them, mostly Hermione and Ron. He apologized to Harry as well and they seemed to get along quite well, they didn’t argue as much but they did constantly bicker and call each other names in the spirit of keeping one thing familiar. But, Ron didn't want to accept the fact that he would have to be civil to Draco. Nor, did he want to accept that Draco was now one of the good guys, after what he had said about Hermione and his family. So they had fought it out. No one broke up the fight until both boys had it out of their system. When they were done they had laughed a little and were no longer prats to each other. 

.....

"I don't know mum. Its not like were dating or anything." Ron had grinned at his own little joke. Which was definitely not the right answer to give because Molly had hit Ron over the head with her hand. 

"You didn't see how he was affected by all of this?” She vaguely gestured around the room. “He betrayed his father to help us and you didn't check on him?! Let's go." Molly seemed a little upset and had pulled everyone she could to follow her. No one was going to go against her, they also wanted to stay together. They all followed Molly through the crowds of crying families who had found their children and were hugging them. They went through almost the whole station before they saw a familiar blonde head. But, he wasn't alone like they all expected, there hugging him was Severus Snape. 

>>>

When Draco had gotten off of the train he wasn’t expecting anyone to be there for him. He just thought he might find a little help to get to a Floo. But, deep down he was hoping to see at least Molly. She had taken care of him, and seemed to care about him the most. He was a little disappointed when he didn’t see the familiar face, but he did see another one. Standing there looking around, who seemed to be on guard, was Severus Snape. Draco cautiously walked towards him. “Severus? What are you doing here?” Draco questioned Snape as he turned to look at Draco.

Before Draco could do anything Snape was holding Draco in a hug. “I am your godfather, of course I wouldn’t let you come home without seeing you off of the train. I know I may have seemed like a prick way back when, but truly Draco you are my only family. I swear that I will protect you with my life from now on.” Snape was holding Draco tightly and Draco was still in shock at the words that were coming out of the man who seemed to only know hatred. He was slowly wrapping his arms around him, when he felt Snape tense and quickly pushed Draco behind him. Draco understood quickly and he had his hand on his wand in an instant, he was prepared for what might come after he had fought on the opposite side of the war. He knew that Death Eaters, well the ones remaining, would come after him, so he was ready to protect himself against anything that might hurt him. He was surprised though when Snape had relaxed.

>>>

Snape was still murmuring promises to keep Draco safe when he caught sight of several people coming towards him. In instinct he pushed Draco behind him. Draco seemed to sense Snape’s distress and had tensed and put his hand on his wand ready to defend himself. Even though the war was over and most of the Death Eaters were caught, there were still a few out there and were bound to come looking to avenge the Dark Lords life. How better to show their loyalty than to kill the mole that had taken place in their group and had betrayed the Dark Lord. Snape had  his hand on his wand ready to protect his godson from anything that might come for him. But, he relaxed once he saw the familiar red heads walking towards him. He let his hand relax away from his wand, as did Draco, and greeted the new comers.

"Hello, Molly, Arthur, Mr. and Mrs Granger I assume. Remus." Snape noticed Sirius standing closely to Remus but didn't say a hello to him but he acknowledged him with a nod in his direction.

"Hello Severus, is Draco here?" Molly asked Snape with a worried look on her face. Snape knew of the bond that Molly had with Draco. The one that had protected him from danger when the war had begun. He felt grateful that she was there to protect him when he couldn’t. So he had trusted her enough to let his guard down, when it involved Draco, slightly around her. 

"He is." Snape stepped to the side to reveal Draco, who was slightly blushing at the sound Molly had made when she saw him. Molly went straight to him and hugged him.

"Draco! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Molly pulled back just a little so that she could get a better look at him. 

"I'm fine." Draco said trying to sound nonchalant, but he ultimately failed when a crack that betrayed his voice. 

"Severus would you and Draco like to come to the Burrow with us?" Draco looked at Snape with a hopeful look on his face. He had always wanted to be in the presence of Molly, she was like a mother to Draco and he would take any offer he could get to be with her. Snape looked at his face and nodded to Molly. "Fantastic! Now come along. Mr. and Mrs. Granger would you also like to come?" They took one look at Hermione. They knew she wouldn’t want to part from her friends or her parents, they didn’t want to make her choose between them so they looked back at Molly and nodded, distracted, while trying to wipe the tears that were steadily streaming down their faces while holding onto Hermione. Molly began to lead the way to where they had a portkey waiting for them. Snape, Draco, and Remus all seemed to end up at the back. Sirius was walking with Harry an arm around his shoulders and talking to him lowly. Hermione and her parents were also talking, while the rest of the Weasley’s were quietly following Molly.

"Remus, how are you?" Snape looked once over at Remus and waited for him to answer.

"I'm fine, nothing wrong physically, or at least not right now.” He smirked a little at that. “What about you? How's your arm." Remus lightly grabbed Snape's arm and slightly pulled up his sleeve only to reveal the tip of the fading Dark Mark. He ran his thumb over it and Snape took in a sharp breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn’t think that if I touched it, it would hurt." Remus covered the Mark again with Snape’s sleeve and let go of his arm. "But, really how is your arm?"

"It's a little sore. Every hour that comes it gets really bad and it hurts so much that I can't stand." Snape tells Remus in a hushed voice. Remus is the only one that Snape would be open about his feelings to. Even though a few years ago that wouldn’t have been the case. Remus nods and continues to look at his arm with this concerned look on his face. 

"Well, we can talk about other things to get your mind off of it for now, yeah?" Remus smiled at Snape and the corner of Snape's mouth twisted upward.

"Let's not talk about me. What happened with you? Since apparently your not a good liar." Snape ran his fingers over the bandaged cut on Remus' arm. Remus looked down at his arm and shrugged.

"I fell into the corner of my desk when I was leaving." Snape gave him a look that always seems to say, 'Idiot, why didn't you watch where you were going.' Remus laughed at his expression and continued walking.

They finally were at the spot where the portkey was waiting. It was a little soda can in a corner. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, this is going to feel strange. But, I inform you now not to let go no matter what. Or until we say so. Its going to be a little bumpy when we land, just warning you now." Molly had told Hermione's parents. "We don't leave for another five minutes so be ready." Everyone seemed to drift into a light conversation while holding onto each other still. They had their trunks, shrunken and delivered to the Burrow by owls. Remus had left Snape’s side and joined Sirius and Harry, while Snape clung to Draco. After the few minutes it was finally time to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the summer Draco and Snape seem to visit the Burrow a lot. Molly accepted them into her home like they were family. Sirius and Snape weren't so very civil to each other when they would all be over. So, one day they fought, and like Draco and Ron they became civil towards each other afterwards. Remus helped heal both of their wounds, but he was especially careful with Snape. He didn't want Snape to lash out on him next.

Usually when everyone was there Harry asked Sirius if they could invite the ‘kids’, even though they were all 16-19 years of age, to stay at Grimmauld Place since it was very crowded at the Burrow. He would agree and they would do that almost every day that everyone came over. When they did everyone would play Wizard and Muggle games. Hermione had suggested it when they were bored one day. 

“Why would we do that?” Ron asked lazily.

”Well, there’s nothing here for us to do. The adults are at the Burrow doing who knows what and we’re here doing nothing. So I think that playing a muggle game isn’t so bad.” Hermione said with a huff.

”We’ll have to go buy some because I don’t have any here.” Harry said getting on board with playing muggle games. He never got to play them with the Dursley’s and was a little excited to play them now with his friends.

”Fine.” Ron had gotten up off of the chair he was slouching on and walked next to Harry. “Let’s go find these muggle games.” 

.....

It was only after a couple of weeks of the summer that Remus and Snape were pulled back to Hogwarts to help rebuild the castle. When they were called back, the next morning Snape came to the Burrow with Draco.

“Good morning Molly. I’m sorry that I came here uninvited and without owling first.”

“Nonsense, your always invited here.” Molly was tying her robe and walking Snape and Draco towards the living room. Molly was wearing a light pink nightgown and had a blue robe around her. Her hair was tangled and ruffled from sleep. The sun was only rising over the horizon now. Snape and Draco both sat across from Molly. “So what brings you both here so early? Is something wrong?” Molly began to worry and was looking between Draco and Snape.

”No, not really. Molly I came here to ask if you would watch out for Draco while I’m at Hogwarts rebuilding. He’s my only family and I can’t protect him if he’s by himself. I wouldn’t be asking if there wasn’t another way.” Snape replied hastily.

Molly visibly relaxed. “Of course I will. Your both welcome here at any time, no matter the reason. I’m sure I can have you and Ron share a room while Severus is out.” Molly had stood up and led the way back to the Floo with Snape. “Don’t worry about Draco, he’s in safe hands.” She and Draco saw Snape off and Molly had pulled Draco up the stairs towards Ron’s room. Molly had knocked three times on Ron’s door before walking in and pulling his blanket off of him to wake up.

”Hey ‘hts goin’ on?” Ron sat up and mumbled. 

“Ron, while Severus is away fixing Hogwarts.” Ron groaned and pulled his blanket back on. Molly turned to Draco.

”Harry and Ron would share a room at times. That bed would be yours, I know its not all that much but its our home.” Molly smiled sheepishly at Draco.

”It’s lovely, really. I can feel how homey it is.” Draco replied just as sheepishly. 

“Well, you can sleep here until the whole house wakes for breakfast. Sleep tight Draco.” Molly pulled Draco into a hug and kissed his cheek. He was just like the other Weasley boys, much taller than Molly. Molly had turned and left the room while Draco laid down on the bed. He was still in his pajamas. They were silk and grey. He would have to get his things later, for now he was going to sleep.

Narcissa would have been the one to watch over Draco if she wasn’t in France at the time being. Before the war began  Narcissa was close to developing a drinking problem. She was very close, but she hadn't actually developed the uncontrollable urge to drink. She could stop drinking when she wanted, unlike most people. Lucius couldn’t get distracted, so he didn’t want this to actually develop into a problem. Narcissa had to get help in Lucius’ mind, so he sent her to France so she didn’t get in his way. This was when Draco was beginning his third year and would go to Remus and ask how he can help defeat the Dark Lord. 

.....

So over the weeks Draco would be at the Burrow and he would help Molly with things around the house. Even though he couldn’t use magic, he did help things improve throughout the house. He would organize everything that he could. It was something that calmed him and he was glad he could help in any way he could with Molly. 

One afternoon, when he was organizing the spices in the kitchen and all the other children were beginning to come in for lunch, except Harry, the owls had came swooping in and delivering their Hogwarts letters. Draco's was delivered there as well, since he spent so much time at the Burrow. 

“Oh my, is it really time to go back to Hogwarts. It feels like I’ve only just got you kids back.” Molly was looking over Ginny’s shoulder at the letter she was holding. 

“Mum, there’s an extra letter in here I think you might want to look over it.” George came over to Molly and handed her a piece of parchment. Draco was curious so he stopped his organizing to look at his own letter. Though he didn’t have an extra letter. He watched Molly and tried to read her face of what she was reading. She looked a little worried at first, than relaxed. Eventually she finished reading it and handed it to Draco to read.

”Draco I think you might want to read this as well.” Molly had a look of appreciation on her face as she watched Malfoy read the letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_We hope that this year your family, including Draco Malfoy, will return this year to Hogwarts. Every year will be able to repeat to make up for the things they have missed during this last year. We understand ,if your family does not want to come back due to the war and it possibly bringing back some unwanted memories. We have been rebuilding the castle and are almost finished. There have been some added features to the castle. There is a new common room and dormitories for the repeating seventh years or better known as eighth years. There is a common room for all houses and years to share as well as their own house common rooms. There are panic rooms installed all over Hogwarts, and one will make itself known if a student is in need of them. We hope to see your family this next school year._

_Sincerely, Headmistress McGonagall._

Draco finished reading the letter and was left speechless. Professor McGonagall considers him, a low life Malfoy, a Weasley. It was a compliment to him, but it was unrealistic.

"Pfft, she thinks that a low life Malfoy belongs with the highly loved Weasley's." Draco mumbled under his breath while rolling his eyes, but it was like Molly had super hearing because she had heard him.

"You are not a low life Malfoy, you are an honorary Weasley. You became one when you learned which side of the war you were fighting for." Molly pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly, while she whispered encouraging, loving things to Draco. "Come on now, we have to talk to the other Weasley's." Molly pulled Draco along side her when she went to talk with all of her children who were outside talking while Draco and Molly were inside. "Now, I know its only been a short time since we've been together, but I have to ask. Does anyone want to stay home, or go to another school besides Hogwarts? This includes you too Draco." Everyone knew this conversation was going to happen, they just didn't know when or what their decision was going to be. 

"I don't know about all of you but, Hogwarts has been like a second home to me and I don't want to leave it just yet." Draco had spoken after a considerably long amount of silence, the Weasley children looked at one another and nodded.

"I think I speak for Ron and I when I say that we don't want to leave Hogwarts either." Ginny had spoken up. 

"Oh, okay than come here." Molly grabbed all the children and hugged them tightly. "What do you think Hermione and Harry will do?" Ron laughed.

"I don't think a war will stop Hermione from studying all that she can. I bet you that she is trying to find out what we missed last year and 'brushing' up on it." Ron made finger quotations. "Harry though, he's only ever felt safe at Hogwarts even with all that went on. So, I highly doubt that he'll stay away from Hogwarts." Ron finished with a look of sadness on his face. Draco heard that Harry had never liked his muggle family but he's never heard why.

"I'll owl them both for us to meet at Diagon Ally this Wednesday." Molly gave them all a tight squeeze and went off to write to Hermione and Harry. When she left though, an owl came through and landed on Draco's shoulder. He  took the note that was attached to its leg and it stood there ready to be of service for the answer that was to come from the letter. Draco was a little confused, because he had never seen that owl before so he had no idea who the letter could be from.

_Dear Draco, my sweet boy,_

_I have returned from France, I am finally in a way, healed. I hope that I can see you soon. I am staying with a friend now, I just don't want to go back to the Manor and relapse again. Please send  back Krein back with an answer of when I can see you._

_Love, Mother_

Draco was estatic. He was going to be able to see is mother again after so many years. As quick as he could he wrote to her that they were going to DIagon Ally that Wednesday and that she should meet them then. He quickly tied the letter to the owl and sent him on his way. No more than before was Malfoy really excited about a reason to go to Diagon Ally.

* * *

 

It was finally Wednesday and Draco couldn't  wait until the time came for him and the Weasley's to Floo to Diagon Ally. They were going to meet Harry, Siruis, Remus, Hermione, and her parents at Gringotts. 

They had gotten to Diagon Ally easily enough and had walked in the direction of Gringotts. Draco had followed the Weasleys to the bank and had overheard their whispered conversation.

”Arthur, I don’t know how much we can get the kids this year.” Molly looked worried as she and Arthur were talking. Draco had overheard and finally understood what it was like for the Weasley kids when they would go out for their school supplies. It seemed that they knew how little they could get so they were only really looking at the cheaper things.

”Molly, I would actually like to get some funds for some things for myself.” Draco had a plan in mind, but he couldn’t let Molly know about it yet.

”Of course, lets go.” The whole Weasley crew had followed them to the entrance of the bank. They all didn’t see the need for coming inside. While they were waiting Harry had arrived in Diagon Ally.

~~~

”Harry!” Harry turned and saw Hermione coming up behind him from the Leaky Cauldron, where he, Sirius, and Remus just left. 

“Hey, ‘Mione. How are you?” Harry gave Hermione a hug while the parents said their hellos to each other.

”Oh I’m great. Its been a fun summer really. I was able to spend most of it with my parents.” Hermione looked really over her shoulder and at her parents with a huge smile plastered on her face. It was good to finally see Hermione happily with her parents. 

”That’s great. I’m going to meet up with Ron at Gringotts.” 

“So am I lets walk together.” They all walked and talked with each other on their way to the bank. 

“Harry, just to let you know we’re not going to be using your money. We’ll use mine. No, no this is my way of helping you and in a way James.” Harry was going to protest this but Remus stopped him. He didn’t want Remus to feel bad in any way. ”I also see you as family, and family take care of each other. No matter if they did fight against a dark lord.” Remus exaggerated that last part and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and walked through Gringotts to one of the counters. When they were being escorted to Remus’ vault, Sirius, Remus and Harry all saw Draco leaving with Molly.

After they had gotten their money they began to leave to go shop for their school things. Except Draco stopped them. He pulled Remus aside and talked to him in a hushed whisper. Remus looked a little shocked but relaxed and smiled at Draco. He shook his head and continued talking to Draco. When they were done talking Remus went to stand next to Harry and wrapped his arms around his and Sirius’ shoulders.

”First, before we go shopping there’s a couple things I would like to say. My mother is meeting me here, in Diagon Ally, and I would like her to meet you all. She never believed in killing off muggles, muggle-born, or half-blood witches and wizards. She’s been in France since third year do to my fathers wishes. So she isn’t prejudice against anyone.” Draco looked at Hermione and her parents. “Another thing is that I would like to buy all the Weasley’s and Hermione’s school essentials and other things they might need. I would’ve bought yours too Potter don’t look so displeased, but Remus here insisted he buy your things.” Harry didn’t think he looked displeased but tried to rearrange his features to look relaxed. “It’ll be my way of apologizing about the way I’ve treated all of you. Also there’s no refusing because I’ve already gotten the expenses needed.” Draco finished and looked at Molly. Really her opinion was the only one that mattered. She looked so proud and a little bit like she might scold him, which inevitably she did.

”Draco you already apologized. There’s no need to go spend your money on making another apology.”

”Mum, let him. Its his money and he decides what he wants to spend it on and that happens to fall on us.” Ginny had told Molly with a look of slight embarrassment and urgency. She knew that her mother was going to put up a fight unless it made sense. 

”Fine. But, Draco-“

”I change my mind. Its not as an apology, its as a thank you for taking care of me and trusting me to help.” Draco cut Molly off and looked a little softer. Harry saw the look on his face and knew it was genuine. He also felt his stomach do a flip. Harry didn’t know why though. “So, let’s get going. We don’t have all day.” Draco turned around and began his way to the shops.

* * *

Once they started shopping it was nice to see how everyone was excited to get their own things and not hand me downs.  Narcissa and Snape showed up when they were on the second store. Narcissa was wearing a muggle french dress. It was white and had a low v-cut. The sleeves were down to her elbows, and the dress went down to her calves. Her hair was dyed a light brown and pulled back into a loose ponytail. She was very nice to everyone and was actually having vivid conversations with the Grangers and the Weasleys. Snape was talking with everyone as well, but mostly he sticked with Remus.

Once, everyone had their school supplies, Draco insisted to get them all new things for around the house. They had walked into a new shop that seemed to have been in business beginning just this summer. The door to the shop was a navy blue and when you walked inside, well it reminded them of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. There were shelves and shelves of wizard things. In one section there were flying objects that helped dust, there were objects scurring the floor that helped you sweep. There was even a little section that had all muggle things alike. Some shelves were with used or new books, others were with technolgical gadgets that seemed to work fine being so close to magic. It was all things like this that everyone had seemed pleased to watch.

After a moment though everyone had gone their seperate ways to look all around the shop. Arthur had went over to the muggle section with the Grangers and was beginning to bombard them with questions 

Sirius though, was still a little struck at how much Remus cared for Harry.

“Hey, Remus.” Sirius called. Remus turned to look at Sirius he was looking at an interesting book and seemed to be considering buying it. “So, you really do care about Harry?”

”Of course I do. I feel like he’s my family. He’s so much like James though its really amazing.” Remus had this big smile on his face. 

“Hmm. Okay that’s all.” Sirius also had a big smile on his face as he watched Remus look a little confused but continue to look through books. 

Later Sirius was watching Harry and Remus talk animatedly about anything and  _everything_. Hermione, Ron, and the three of them were walking to the next store. Hermione and Ron were bickering about academics over the summer in front of Remus and Harry, while Harry and Remus were talking in front of Sirius. 

”Remus, can I ask you something?” Harry seemed to be a little nervous when he asked this. Sirius seemed to hear the tone in Harry’s voice and listened harder.

“Of course you can.” Remus seemed concerned at how Harry switched from a happy smile, laughing to a nervous talker.

”Well, I know your gay and all but.” Harry trailed off.

”Yes, I’m gay and all. You can ask me anything Harry I won’t judge your question.” Remus said worry coating his words.

”Well, I just wanted to know, when did you know you were gay?” The tips of Harry’s ears slightly colored.

Remus let out a little chuckle. “Well, isn’t that a story. Let’s just say that I was in Hogwarts when I actually confirmed it. I always had this feeling that I wasn’t going to click with girls. I went out with loads of girls, but it just didn’t feel right and I didn’t know why. So when I found out I was relieved, it was my answer to why I didn’t feel right with girls.

When I actually realized it was when I saw S-my friend shirtless. At first I thought that’s how everyone felt. It wasn’t until I was having um, certain dreams about what.” Remus cleared his throught, clearly uncomfortable. “About what I wished he would do to me, that I realized that I was gay. But, it was also little tells that I really knew it. When I would see my friend around, my stomach would flip. It still does when he’s around.” Remus had this look of appreciation on his face. “Why do you ask?” 

“Oh, well I think Neville might be gay. He always talks about how whenever he’s near Blaise his stomach flips and he blushes for no other reason besides that he’s just there. He owled me throughout the summer telling me how he had to work with Blaise when they both volunteered to help rebuild the greenhouses. I want to help him but I just had to be sure that it wasn’t just me thinking nonsense. I know he’ll come out on his own I just think I should help inform him that he might be.” After his conversation with Remus, they started talking about random things again. 

* * *

 

After the long day of shopping they met up at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour. They all were waking on their way to the parlour when Molly stopped them.

”Draco thank you so much for today. You, Narcissa, and Severus are always welcome at the Burrow. You’re family.” Molly was holding Draco, hugging him.

”Thank you, Molly.” Draco hugged her back. When they walked into the parlour everyone got an ice cream. They were all talking together and Sirius was looking at Remus with a look of pure love for him. Sirius realized in that moment that his stomach had flipped. 


	3. Chapter 3

Its September 1 and finally everyone is able to go back to their beloved Hogwarts home. After the initial hugs and goodbyes, Molly let her children board the train. She watched, with tears in her eyes, as the rest of her children were speeding away. Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron all sat in the same compartment, while Ginny sat with Luna, Dean and Seamus.

>>>

When Draco was undercover as an informant to the Order, they had to keep the alliance quiet. Even though, Draco was on good terms with the Golden Trio when they were at Grimmauld Place, he had to act as though nothing changed over the year. The only people Draco had trusted enough to not pick a side, and if they did he knew they would pick the side he was on, were Pansy and Blaise. Draco knew that Crabbe and Goyle were going to be on the Dark Lord's side no matter how hard he would try and convince them otherwise, so he had distanced himself from them and let them know that he didn't need them trailing him everywhere he went. They sulked about it for a week before they found another boy to trail about. They were still on good terms until Draco was caught as a mole. So Pansy, Blaise and Draco were the 'Silver Trio', that were always together. In fact, Pansy and Blaise were the ones that Draco had told about his family and wanting to protect them from Voldermort, and they were the ones that helped him talk to Lupin. 

.....

_"Pansy, I don't know what to do. Father just sent Mother off to France and now I see the things he's really doing. I don't want to be a Death Eater anymore. What should I do?" Draco was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. It wasn't that cold since it was still September but it was getting a little chilly. The common room was empty except for him and Pansy. He woke Pansy up when he couldn't think straight anymore, she was his best friend and he thought she could help him calm down. Draco was still wearing his silk green pajamas while Pansy was wearing a pink silk nightgown that went down to her thighs with a matching robe around her shoulders._

_"What are you going on about? You woke me up from a wonderful dream, just so that you can tell me you don't want to be a Death Eater? Honestly, Draco what are you so worried about?" Pansy had sat on the couch and was laying back watching Draco pacing back and forth._

_"No, I didn't wake you up just because of that. I woke you up because I need to keep my family safe from the Dark Lord. Father says that there's some talk on him coming back and I don't want him or Mother killed." Draco stopped pacing and stood right in front of her. "Pansy he's coming back and I don't want to follow him." That drew her attention._

_"What do you mean he's coming back? I thought Potter had killed him I thought that he was gone forever." Pansy was now standing and seemed scared. "My family followed him but I didn't and that cost me being thrown out of my own damn home then, he dies and I'm accepted back. Now, your telling me he's coming back?" Pansy threw her hands up and chuckled dryly. "Just my luck. Well Draco, I need to get Blaise for this one." She quickly walked to the boys dormitories and went to Blaise's door and walked in. A few moments later she was pulling along Blaise, who seemed wide awake and scared in his black pajamas._

_"Pansy just told me that You-Know-Who is coming back, is that true?"_

_"I don't know for sure Blaise, but that's what Father says. I don't know what to do, I know that I don't want to be on his side when he comes back but I also don't want to see him kill my family because of it. Blaise what do you think I should do?" Blaise looked at Pansy then back at Draco._

_"Do you want my honest opinion?" Draco nodded and Blaise continued. "I think that you should go to Potter or someone Potter trusts a lot. I know, I know its gonna be weird but what else are you going to do? Everyone knows who your father is and they probably won't help you if you asked."_

_"Well, there's one person that doesn't know you quite well yet." Pansy had looked up at Draco. "The new professor. He doesn't seem to know who you are yet so you can go talk to him. Also Potter seems to go to his office a lot, so it seems that he is friendly with him." Pansy was watching Draco for whatever reaction he would have, he didn't really know what his reaction would be either._

_"That makes sense. I'll go talk to him tomorrow. Will you guys come with me in case he just throws me out of his office?' Draco added that sentence as an afterthought when he was almost at his room. He looked back and saw the two shake their heads before he closed the door to his room and went to bed quickly._

_....._

No one knew that Draco had helped Harry's side fight against Voldermort. Whenever the students would pass they would look into their compartment for longer than necessary watching them, waiting to see what happened. After a few seconds though they continued walking and whispering. Draco felt uncomfortable at all the stares and whispers that would happen every time he would leave the compartment to go to the bathroom or get a snack. Hermione would always whisper to him that it doesn't matter what they think, and he would smile and thank her for comforting him. In the spirit of them going back to Hogwarts, Harry and Draco continued their little bickering that they always done throughout the years, that little thing was the most comforting action that put everyone at ease.

“I just don’t see the importance of waking up so early.” Harry said matter of factly. 

“Of course  _you_ wouldn’t.” Draco was sneering at Harry. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry looked a little insulted and his anger was rising. 

“Oh, nothing Golden Boy.” Draco turned from him to a chocolate frog he had gotten from the trolley. 

“Git.”

”Prat.”

Ron leaned over to Hermione and whispered. “Do you think they’ll ever stop?”

”I don’t think so, but I don't know if it would be true Draco and Harry if they didn't bicker all the time.” Hermione looked at the two of them, they were across from him and Harry, at the same time that Draco looked back at Harry and saw a little smile playing on his lips, which caused him to smile as well. Harry offered a Pumpkin Pastie to Draco and when he accepted Harry smashed it into his face. Draco felt anger boil up into him before he tackled Harry to the floor and Harry began to laugh. 

Harry wasn’t even trying to wrestle Draco which made Draco even angrier. But somehow Harry ended up on top of Draco straddling his hips as Draco squirmed beneath him. Harry was still laughing and Draco felt his anger deflate as he realized the situation and he began to chuckle. Harry got off of Draco and offered his hand to the blond. Draco would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed that Harry hadn’t stayed on his lap. He found out soon after he joined Harry's side that he didn't hate him, but in fact had a crush on the messy haired boy. Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and instead of picking himself up he pulled Harry back down and got up, he was smirking while he cleaned himself and watched as Harry struggled to get back up. After both boys calmed down and were clean, Draco had told them that in a while he would leave to go find Blaise and Pansy for a while. When he said this Hermione and Ron gave each other a look, then looked at Harry. 

“What?” Harry asked Hermione. He glanced at Hermione and she had the famous look that said ' _We need to talk.'_

”Nothing.” Hermione looked away from Harry and grabbed Ron’s hand. Ron and Hermione had gotten together over the summer. It seemed like it was bound to happen anyway. From the way Hermione looked at Ron and Ron’s stolen glances at her. It seemed to not make Harry uncomfortable, nor Draco it was just a little awkward when they would snog each other, leaving Harry and Draco to distract themselves. Draco was talking to Hermione while Harry and Ron played exploding snap. Right before he left Luna came to visit them. Draco had always liked the way she saw things and it brought some calm to him. He excused himself and promised he would visit Luna later.

Draco had finally found Blaise and Pansy but, they weren’t alone, Draco had expected this though. Pansy was sitting on Katie’s lap while Blaise was having a conversation with Neville. Draco made himself known by clearing his throat. They all looked at him and said hello. 

“So, you’ve finally remembered us. Well, you’ve been so busy with your new boyfriend and all.” Pansy said without looking at him. 

“Shut it Pans, were not alone.” Draco mumbled as he felt his blood flood to his face.

”Oh, don’t worry about them. I already explained it to them, when you were ignoring us.” Pansy had an evil smile on her face now. “I explained to them how you’ve been in love with Harry for years now. Ever since first year, when he refused your hand. But, it had gotten so much worse when you actually started to help him in third year."

“Pansy, what the fuck!” Draco was completely red now. He wasn’t really mad at Pansy he was just extremely embarrassed.

”Oh, its not like you were discreet. Also these fine people here are the only ones I told and they promised not to tell anyone.” Pansy was looking at hers and Katie’s hands now. Katie was drawing little circles in Pansy’s hand. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, you’ll get wrinkles.” Draco had calmed a bit and went to sit next to Katie and Pansy.

When Draco had actually became involved with the conversation, he saw the way that Blaise was looking at Neville. He looked as though he was going to protect a very innocent child, while Neville had nothing but lust in his eyes. It was a weird combination but he made sure not to comment on it, because from the looks of it Blaise and Neville hadn't told the other that they fancy them. 

After a couple of hours Draco was getting tired so he said his goodbyes and went back to his compartment to take a nap. When he got back Hermione and Ron were whispering and Hermione was giggling. Draco just simply walked past them and sat down readying himself to take a nap. Harry walked in as well and looked relieved. 

“Finally, another human who isn’t trying to get into someone’s pants.” Harry sat next to Draco. The lovebirds didn’t seem to notice him or Harry. “They’ve been at this since Luna left. Honestly, they don’t seem to hear anything I have to say.” Harry rolled his eyes.

”First of all Potter, I only came back to sleep. So don’t get so excited.” Draco was smirking at Harry’s crestfallen look. “So, if you don’t mind I think I’ll sleep now.” Draco turned away from Harry and closed his eyes and fell asleep, but not before he heard Harry’s sigh. 

* * *

 

>>>

When they made it to Hogsmeade, everyone seemed to be excited. You could feel the excitement and anticipation in the air. Everyone was dressed in their school robes and were now just waiting for the train to stop. They all heard Hagrids voice over all the excited chatter. 

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years!” Harry was happy at how normal and comforting that voice made him. He smiled and continued on to where the carriages were. Ron, Hermione, Draco and Harry all got on the same carriage. By now almost everyone can see the thestreals and were watching them with fascination. They ride up to the castle and go into the Great Hall.

”Hey, Malfoy.” Harry called for Draco.

”Yes, Potter?” Draco replied dryly.

”After the feast we should hang out before we go off to our dorms, yeah?”

Draco looked a little shocked. Over the years Harry and Draco weren’t really friends so, he understood that Draco didn’t expect Harry to address him at all unless it was their usual bantering. But, now Harry was asking to meet up which seemed to catch him off guard. “Uh, y-yeah. Sure, Potter. May I ask why?”

Harry leaned into Draco next to his ear and whispered, "It might be a little overwhelming being back here, and from all the stares your all bound to get, I just want to check up on you guys." Harry went back and saw that Draco shook his head. To everyone else this might have seemed like it was going to end in a fight, so they were ready to finally see Harry and Draco fight it all out. 

Everyone went to their house tables and sat there talking waiting for the Sorting to start. When it did, the first years seemed scared, curious, nervous, all what everyone remembered feeling the exact same way their first year. Professor McGonagall had took her spot beside the stool and Sorting Hat and began to sort the students. When the last student was sorted, Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall had started her speech.

”Now, that were all sorted and situated I have a few announcements before the feast begins. First, is that as you may have all seen in your letters, there are panic rooms built all over the castle. Whenever a student, or staff member is in need of one, it will make itself known so you can enter into it. Secondly, we have provided mind healers to all students and staff. To find one just ask a prefect, or a professor. Thirdly, as you may have noticed we have returning seventh years. They will be referred to as eighth years for the time being, until our second years become eighth years. When they have graduated, the seventh years will also graduate, there will no longer be an eighth year. They have a new dormitories, which your head of house will show you where you can find it, and a new common room for them. There also will be a new common room for all.” The hall was a little confused and it showed. “This means that there is a common room for all houses, and years to share together. I know many of you have friends of different houses so we thought to make a place where you can relax. Finally, you do not have to always sit with your house for meals. You are allowed to sit at another table with your friends. You are however, not allowed to go to another table to antagonize another student.” At this moment everyone looked between Draco and Harry. “The only times you will have to stay at your house table is during feasts, celebrations, and things as such. Tonight includes one of those times you stay at your tables. Thank you everyone, now let us eat.” With that everyone broke into a conversation of the sorts, as the food arrived on the tables.

After Hermione, Ron and Harry were all stuffed they got up to leave. They all remembered they were to meet with Draco, Pansy and Blaise so they looked over at the Slytherin table and saw they too were finished. They walked out to the entrance hall and waited. When the trio finally emerged from the doors, so did half of the students.

Harry was a little confused at why everyone had decided to come out of the hall now but he brushed it off. “Hey Pansy, Blaise, Malfoy.” 

“Potter, I think the school is waiting for us to dual or something.” Draco whispered in the general direction of Harry. Understanding washed over Harry and he had a smile begin to play on his lips. Draco didn’t miss it and began to slowly take a step back.

”Don’t worry Malfoy, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Harry was smiling full on now. “I only offer my hand in friendship.” Harry put his hand out for Draco to shake it. Again, Draco is shocked at what Harry’s doing. He was caught off guard again. But, he held his hand out and shook Harrys hand. Everyone around them gasped and began to talk animatedly. Harry leaned over to Draco and whispered. “I’m not gonna treat you like I treat Hermione and Ron though, so don’t get your hopes up.”

Harry pulled away but Draco pulled him back and whispered, “Wouldn’t dream of it Potter.” Draco was smirking. Harry laughed and let go of Draco's hand. 

“Hey, do you guys want to sit with us tomorrow, for breakfast?” Hermione asked the three of them.

”Sure, why not.” Blaise answered for them. 

* * *

 The next morning Harry woke up before everyone else. Ever since he had gotten the Hogwarts letter he has been having horrible nightmares. The first couple of nights he slept after the letter he was screaming throughout the night. Sirius had told him, and he said he was fine but, started to put up silencing charms around himself before he went to bed. Last night, he dreamed he was at the battle again. But, instead of having everyone he loved safe, they were all there. Sirius had died trying to protect him from a curse, Fred died from protecting George, Remus died from protecting Draco. Then Ron and Hermione died trying to fight against Voldermort himself. Bellatrix killed Molly, Arthur, George and finally Draco. He didn’t know why but that hurt him the most.

Then the dream turned to himself in the cupboard under the stairs. He was waiting for it to happen, the stomping. Once it happened Petunia was there scolding him to be more like Dudley. Then Vernon was there continuously calling him a freak, a mistake, anything that was degrading. Dudley showed up and was punching, kicking, spitting on Harry. He was also calling him a fag and other derogatory names. Harry was used to this one and he was just waiting for it to end like it always did. But this time it didn't. The dream switched back to Hogwarts, except this wasn’t the battle. This was in the Chamber of Secrets and he was talking to Tom Riddle. But, Tom wasn’t really talking to him though, his mouth wasn’t moving but Harry knew it was him talking. It was in his head where he heard the voice.

‘ _Your not as brave as you think you are. Your not as Gryffindor as everyone thinks you are. Your a true Slytherin Harry and your no better than myself. You have powerful magic running through your veins. Your going to be the next me Harry!!’_  

Harry woke up then. He was sweating and most of his covers were all over the place or on the floor. He cast a tempus and saw that it was only three in the morning. When he woke from nightmares he wasn’t able to go back to sleep. But, when he did have nightmares he usually woke around an hour before everyone else did. But, this nightmare was a new one he’s never experienced. He sighed and got out of bed. He silently walked over to his trunk and grabbed his book that he’s been reading.

Harry usually never reads but since these nightmares he doesn’t know what to do, so Remus suggested a few books he should read. He took up those suggestions. Harry got back into bed and fixed his covers. He was sweating but it was freezing in their dorm so he climbed under them. He was reading with a lumos and closed curtains around his bed when he heard people getting up and getting ready.

He got out of bed himself and headed to the showers. When he was ready he and Ron walked down to the common room and met Hermione there. Together all three of them walked down to the Great Hall. There, waiting for them, was the ‘Silver trio.’ Harry heard someone whisper something about the Golden and Silver trio banding together. They made it sound like a comic book. So there the ‘Silver Trio’ was waiting. 

“Took you long enough.” Draco sounded a little annoyed but was mostly light hearted. 

“Why didn’t you just go sit down if you were gonna complain?” Ron said walking into the Hall with Hermione.

”Yeah, its not like we can walk to the Gryffindor table and sit there with welcome arms.” Draco deadpanned.

”Oh right I forgot you guys were snakes.” Ron rolled his eyes and sat down. Everyone else found a seat too. Draco sat across Harry, Pansy across Ron and Hermione and Blaise across from Neville who Harry had sat next to. 

They began to eat and talk conversationally when more and more people came into the hall. They all seemed to stare at the lot of them. Slytherins and Gryffindors had never been civil to each other, let alone sitting together for breakfast. Once the whole school was basically there, they were staring at them. Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules to students when she came upon the Golden and Silver trio she was, to say the least, quite shocked.

"My, my. If anyone had told me that in your second year, you Mr. Potter and you Mr. Malfoy would be sitting together at breakfast having a civilized conversation, well then I would have had them admitted to St. Mungo's to get their head checked." McGonagall chuckled and handed them their schedules, everyone's. When they all had gotten their classes and schedules they compared them to see which classes they had together.

"Hey all of us have double potions together!" Ron exclaimed. "Wicked." Ron was smiling ear to ear. Once they were all finished with their breakfast they got up and went to Potions with Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

>>>

The Golden and Silver trio sat together at the tables. Ron was with Hermione, Pansy was with Blaise and Harry was with Draco. Draco was going to pair with Pansy but she rushed to get a seat next to Blaise. When she sat down she gave Draco a look, _the_ look. Whenever Pansy gave Draco _the_ look it would mean that she's gotten him someone to sleep with, later. Or at least that's the look he usually associated it with.

Pansy was the first person Draco told about him being gay. He explained to her that he had a crush on Harry, but he really didn't tell her it was him, just that he had a crush on a boy. The first thing she did was try and pimp him out. Draco was still a little curious on how gay sex worked so he told her not to unless the other party knew what they were getting into. So Pansy promised she would find someone that suited him, eventually she did, but it wasn't until fifth year. She had given him that look and next thing he knew she was coming toward him with a guy. She said his name was something that Draco wouldn't learn, but he did remember that he was a Hufflepuff. That night Draco and the unnamed Hufflepuff went to his dorm room and fucked all night long. After they were both finished Draco left, he wasn't all sappy. At least, he wasn't sappy enough to cuddle and sleep next to the man. He was sore when he woke the next morning and Pansy had a proud look on her face, a look like she was successful in her plan. That look promised Draco that he would get what he was wanted most. But, now he wasn't really sure what Pansy was planning. He was suspicious the whole time that they were talking, waiting for Snape. Snape was talking with Remus while breakfast was going.

>>>

"I think that Draco and Harry might actually not try and kill each other now, like they have every year." Remus told Snape while walking out of the Great Hall.

"They might. But, I also hope they don't. Its like a recurring thing that just seems familiar throughout the years. It'll be like coming home, listening to them bicker about useless things." Snape said. "Well, we'll just have to see how they are now. I'll talk to you later Remus." Snape nodded his head towards Remus and walked into his classroom. As a habit he always looks at Harry then Draco but when he did they were sitting together, this was new.

>>>

"Your just jealous Potter, you can't make a potion to save your life. Which you actually might need with all the danger you seem to attract." Draco had his famous mocking tone, but his face was all light heartedness.

"At least I can actually protect myself from the dark arts. You seem to not to know a simple spell to protect yourself." Harry retorted. Harry looked teasing at first, then he realized his words were true, and a worried look came on his face. "Bloody hell Draco, you don't know a simple spell to protect yourself. We ought to change that, meet me in the common room after your classes. Also that's not a request its a demand." Harry turned away and faced the front ready for the lesson. Draco, though was still looking at Harry.

Harry called him by his first name, in front of everyone. He also used a demanding and _hot_ tone of voice. Draco's blood seemed to go straight to his cock and jumped to life. Draco would do anything Harry told him to do as long as he used that tone. But, right now he had to try and focus on the potions lesson.

"Today we will be brewing a new potion. You'll be working in partners. The instructions are in your books and on the board. Begin." Snape finished with a wave of his wand to the board and the instructions became visible. Harry went to get the ingredients while Draco set up their workplace. Draco had to summon all of his self control to try and make his hard on go away. But when Harry came back he had his arms full, Draco had never noticed until now how toned Harry's arms were. He was still staring when Harry spoke up.

>>>

"I forgot what some of the ingredients looked like, and well what their names are so I grabbed what I think was in the potion." Harry put all the ingredients on the table. Draco looked at them and laughed.

"Well, Potter you got all of them, and some extra ingredients. I'm honestly impressed." Draco began to organize the ingredients in order from when they were to be added. Harry was watching Draco work. When he was finished they started the potion. Harry didn't do much, he just handed Draco the ingredients , but since his earlier morning he was very tired and wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying.

"Potter. Potter. Potter!" Draco had to wake Harry up before Snape would notice.

"What, what?" Harry woke up ready to defend himself, wand ready and everything.

"Harry, calm down. We're fine, no need to worry. No one's in danger." Draco was whispering to Harry to calm him. Harry did calm down. He nodded his head and put his wand away. "You fell asleep. I woke you up before you could lose your house any more points than you already have." Draco rolled his eyes and continued to work.

"Thanks." Harry was continuing to hand Draco the ingredients. They were talking now, so that way Harry wasn't falling asleep. They were in the crucial part of the potion; Draco would need two hands for this part. But, he couldn't because he was also stirring, so he asked for Harry's help. He was still half asleep though so it was going to be a bit difficult.

"Harry, put it in." Draco needed Harry to add Valerian Sprigs, while he added Wormwood.

"Bet, you like it if I put it in  _you_ instead." Harry retorted. He wasn't meaning it to sound so sexual. He was tired and the bossy tone Draco always had was rubbing him the wrong way. Draco went to grab Wormwood when Harry told him this. Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry to see if he was just trying to get a rise out of him, but Harry looked a little bored. Draco continued to stare at Harry when he leaned to grab Wormwood, but since he wasn't looking he grabbed the Wolfsbane that Harry brought over. Draco added it the same time Harry did.

When Harry leaned over to the cauldron he noticed Draco staring at him. "What?" At that moment both Harry and Draco had dropped their ingredients into the cauldron. The next thing anyone knew was that Harry and Draco were sprawled across the floor. 


	5. Chapter 5

Draco woke up in the infirmary. He saw his friends standing around him looking worried. He tried to ask what happened but he couldn’t speak. Try he did, but there just wasn’t any sound coming out of his mouth. Pansy saw him trying to talk and explained to him.

”You and Harry apparently added the wrong ingredients and your cauldron exploded. That was like a couple hours ago. Your the first to wake up.” Pansy glanced over at Harry. He was in the bed next to him and he was unconscious. Draco didn’t think he needed to worry because Harry would probably wake up in a few minutes after him. He did start worrying when 2 hours had passed without Harry even stirring. It was almost like he was dead, Draco would’ve thought he was if he couldn’t see Harry’s chest moving up and down with his breaths. 

When Harry woke up he felt stiff, it was like he hadn’t moved in a whole day or something. When he did wake up he saw all his friends quietly talking with each other. Draco was listening to the conversation but he was watching Harry.

He saw Harry stirring in the next bed and tried to get everyone’s attention on the waking body next to them. They all looked over at Harry and let out a breath they were all holding. Harry’s eyes were open and he was watching them. 

“What happened?” Harry’s voice sounds a little strained but curious. 

“Mate, you and the ferret had an explosion with your cauldron and ended up here.” Ron explained to Harry.

Harry looked apologeticly towards Draco. “Sorry, I mean I know I’m bad at potions but I didn’t think that I could hospitalize us.” He gave a weak chuckle. Draco though didn’t like being apologized to apparently. Draco grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote on it before shoving it into Pansy’s hand.

”Draco says that it wasn’t your fault. He added the wrong ingredient. He also says that you should have all the facts before apologizing.” Pansy gave Harry a look of disapproval. Draco gave a stern look.

”Well, than why can’t you tell me yourself?” Harry was a little sheepish at being scolded not to apologize.

Hermione chirped in now. “Because of the accident, Draco lost his voice. He can’t speak at all but he can make noise. Madam Pomfrey says its a reaction to the explosion. She says he should get it back in a few days. I mean over the last couple of days he’s been able to regain make sounds.” Hermione seemed extremely proud of Draco.

”Wait, how long have I been out?” Harry asked a little worry.

”Don’t worry. The accident happened a couple days ago.” Blaise told Harry. Then Madam Pomfrey came and examined Harry. She did seem relieved that Harry was awake but that’s where the relief ends.

“Mr. Potter I don’t mean to alarm you but I think you would want to know what’s happening to you?” Harry nodded and Madam Pomfrey continued. “Harry, don’t worry okay. You have some internal problems. So you and Draco will have to stay here a while, I’ll have the house elves bring your things here until I release you.” Madam Pomfrey gave Harry’s shoulder a squeeze of comfort and began to kick people out of the infirmary. 

 When she leaves Harry tries to apologize to Draco again. “Draco, I’m sorry. I know you say it not my fault but I feel kind of resp-“ Harry’s cut off because Draco threw a pillow at his head. Draco didn’t know how to stop him from apologizing so he grabbed the first thing he could and threw it at his head.

Harry laughed and threw the pillow back at Draco. “Okay, okay I get it no need to start a pillow war.” Harry’s still smiling when Madam Pomfrey comes back and scolds them on trying to rest their bodies. She hands them both potions and makes them drink up. Before she leaves she tells them both to eat all of their dinner, then she left to the Great Hall. But, before she left Draco wrote to her on a piece of parchment, if there was anyway for him to ‘talk’ without the ink and parchment. Madam Pomfrey shows Draco how to write in the air, she also shows him how to turn the words around to show others. She then leaves.

Two house elves apparate into the infirmary and give their plates to Draco and Harry. Draco and Harry talk for a while about all sorts of things while they eat. When Madam Pomfrey comes back she tells both boys to lay down and get some rest. 

Harry thinks its ridiculous since he just woke up but he does what she says because he doesn’t want to cross Pomfrey. Before he falls asleep he sees that Draco is still awake and trying to get into a comfortable position. When he finds a spot he lays there quietly trying to fall asleep. Harry watches Draco’s chest rising and falling to the unsteady beats of his breaths. When he watched him he begins to fall asleep, but he forgot to put up silencing charms around him. 

Draco is a very light sleeper, contrast to Harry’s hibernation-like way. He’s almost asleep when he hears Harry groan. He looks at the sleeping boy to make sure no one is there trying to wake him up. Harry stops and Draco realizes its probably him having a weird dream. Dracos tries to fall asleep again when Harry starts screaming. 

He pops out of bed with wand in his hand ready to defend himself, even if he didn’t know any spells he was going to try. Draco scans the infirmary and sees only Harry and himself are in the room. Harry begins to scream louder and louder with each passing second. Draco doesn’t know what to do so he walks over to Harry and tries to soothe him. But, he can’t speak so he has to try and soothe him with actions instead. 

Draco strokes Harry’s hair and weakly shushes him. He does this for about three minutes before Harry begins to quiet down. Draco still strokes him and shushes him after that until Harry is barely whimpering. He waits until Harry is completely quiet before he even considers going back to his own bed. When he does Draco watches Harry cautiously, waiting for him to start screaming again. When Harry doesn’t Draco falls asleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Draco wakes before Harry does and he watches him to see if he’s going to wake up. He lets out a breath when Harry begins to open his eyes. Harry rubbed his eyes and felt around for his glasses. He put them on and tried to get up to use the restroom.

When he gets his legs on the ground and tries to stand he just collapses. He hears Draco walking over quickly and ‘writes.’ “ _Are you okay? What’s wrong? Do I need to get Madam Pomfrey?”_

Harry shook his head no. He tried to stand up again and Draco was suppoting him. “I just need the loo.” Draco chuckled and helped carry Harry to the bathroom. He took Harry all the way into the bathroom making sure Harry was fine to continue on his own.

” _I’ll help you when your done. Just call me in when you’ve finished. Don’t try and save your pride now I’ve already thrown mine out the window helping you.”_ Draco smirked and walked out of the bathroom waiting by the closed door. After a couple of minutes he heard Harry fall. He knocked and after a minute of silence he opened the door. Harry was laying on the floor and was a few steps away from the toliet. 

“ _Now, what do we have here? I told you to call for me. You’ve been knocked out for two days and your not strong enough to walk right now. Come on.”_ Draco pulled Harry up and helped him to the sink to wash his hands. He then helped him to Harry’s bed.

Other than the physical problem Harry seemed to be fine, despite the screaming he had last night. He seemed like always, happy but not completely. 

Harry feels better than he had lately. His nightmare last night wasn’t that bad either. It felt like it lasted only a few seconds. After that he didn’t dream at all, it was like just darkness and rest. Harry and Draco get bored after breakfast and Harry suggests they play games to pass the time.

They play Exploding snap for a while before Harry is tired of that. He suggests a muggle game he’s heard of. They play for a while when lunch is brought up to them. Harry and Draco ‘talk’ for a while and play games. Draco helps Harry to the  bathroom and helps him try and walk around to get his strength back. Draco is internally screaming because he’s never been this close to Harry before. 

After a while the rest of the Trios show up with their notes and homework. “Draco I got your Arithmancy notes and homework. I also got yours for potions, ancient runes and transfiguration. Harry I got almost all of yours as well, except O don’t have your muggle studies. I think Luna might have those.” Hermione was talking and walking towards them. Pansy, Blaise and Ron were trailing behind her.

They all sat together and talked for a bit before everyone had to leave for dinner. The same things happens again for the next three nights including last night. On the fourth night Draco stops trying to go to sleep. Instead he waits for Harry to fall asleep first, waiting for the grunts ans screams to start. He soothes Harry back to sleep again and goes to his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Ten minutes later he wakes up to someone nudging him over. 

Draco thinks its Harry trying to wake him up so he isn’t surprised to see Harry standing there. However, he is surprised to see his eyes closed and trying to get into his bed. “Potter?” Draco sat up and saw Harry lay down in his bed. He was considering waking Harry up but he heard somewhere that it’s dangerous if you do. So the only thing that Draco could do was scoot over and wait for Harry to leave.

Harry if fully laying on Draco’s bed now. But, now he’s trying to cuddle Draco. The longer it takes for Harry to wake up the more Draco becomes tired as well. Eventually Draco becomes too tired to try and pry out of Harry’s cuddles that he scoots over some more and falls asleep.

The next morning he wakes up and Harry is in his his own bed. Draco sighs and feels relieved that he won’t have to deal with Harry waking up in his arms. The rest of the day continues like it always had, and Harry didn’t seem to know that he slept in Draco’s bed last night. So the rest of the day continued like it has been for the last few days. 

* * *

Every night now Harry sleep walks into Draco’s bed and cuddles with him before walking back to his own bed in the early morning. Harry had no idea that this was happening and Draco didn’t see the harm, if it kept Harry from screaming and having nightmares, he would let Harry sleep with him all the time. Draco was even enjoying their nights together. 

After about three days Draco finally has his voice completely back. Draco and Harry were talking a lot now that Draco didn’t have to write everything. Before when they were talking it was mostly just Harry and Draco would give little commentary. So now Draco was talking with Harry.

One night Harry had a weird dream, but he forgot it as soon as the scenery had changed. But, it was weird enough to wake him in the middle of the night. When Harry woke up he felt someone else with him. Harry was confused because he was cuddling a sleeping Draco. Draco’s right arm was laying out to the side, which Harry seemed to be laying on, and his left arm was laid across his own stomach. Harry’s arms were on top and underneath Draco. His head was on Draco’s shoulder and some of his chest. But, Harry was basically straddling Draco’s right leg. 

Harry was a little shocked and he felt his face heating up from embarrassment. He needed to leave right now. He tried to unlatch himself from Draco but that didn’t seem to work. When he moved Draco moved with him in a way. Draco turned on his side, towards Harry, and wrapped his free arm around him. He was trapped and there was no way he was gonna wake Draco and have him find Harry like this. He would never hear the end of how ‘you came into my bed just to cuddle me, how cute.’ 

The only thing he could do was try and fall back asleep. Harry falls asleep breathing in Draco’s scent and listening to his deep breaths.

Draco woke up the next morning expecting to be alone but it pleasantly surprised when he finds Harry laying on his chest and his legs across the bed. He feels Harry waking up so he pretends to be asleep, so as to not make this situation awkward.

Harry wakes up and untangles himself from under the blankets and leaves his bed and goes to his. Draco makes it sound as though he’s just waking up and Harry pretends to also just wake up. 

Draco feels Harry’s embarrassment from across the room and silently laughs to himself. He doesn’t want to bring it up and clearly neither does Harry. So they continue their day as normal but Harrys face randomly flushes red throughout the day when he’s around Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter because I didn't like the way that last scene ended. But, that's the only part I edited, was the ending. Okay enjoy ;)

After about two weeks finally, Harry and Draco are released from the infirmary. But, its not till lunch that they do. 

“Please don’t tire yourselves out. You’re healthy now but that doesn’t mean you should strain yourselves. Your excused from the rest of you classes today. Go on now.” Madam Pomfrey had ushered Draco and Harry out of the room. 

“So where do you want to go, Scarhead?” Draco was walking towards the shared common room even though he asked Harry where he wanted to go. 

“I guess the common room since that seems to be the way your going.” Harry rolled his eyes and was walking towards fhe common room too.

When they made it to the room they both sat on the couch that was sat in front of the common room. 

“What is your plan now?” Harry was pulling the blanket off the back of the couch around his shoulders.

”I don’t suppose the Golden Boy has any idea does he?” Draco was smirking at Harry as he leaned against the armrest on the couch putting his legs to cover the whole couch. Harry noticed and scoffed. 

“No, I don’t. You’re the one that wanted to come this way.” Harry moved his legs so that they were on Dracos so that way he can annoy him. Though Draco seemed a little more comfortable at the touch. So he decided to put his feet in Draco’s face. Which was a wrong move.

Draco grabbed Harrys feet and began to tickle the bottoms of them. Harry was squirming and lauging unwillingly.

”Stop. Draco. Stop.” Harry was gasping with laughter. Draco did stop but he pushed Harry off the couch and laid all the way down leaving no space for Harry.

”Oh, you’re still a git. That hasn’t changed from last year.” Harry jumped onto Dracos stomach and tried to push him off by using his legs and the back of the couch. Draco was almost off the couch when he grabbed Harry’s arm and fell. 

They both started to wrestle on the ground trying to pin the other. This lasted about 20 minutes before Draco had Harry pinned beneath him. 

“When did you become this strong?” Harry was gasping for breath now.

”I’ve always been this strong Potter, you just never go the chance to see me in action.” Draco smiled and Harry’s breath hitched. Draco had the best smile. No one has really seen him smile at all. It was blinding. Harry had stilled and Draco felt it so he got off of him and held his hand out to help Harry up. 

They sat back on the couch. They did what they have been doing for the past few days in the infirmary. After a while the rest of the Trios came into the common room.

”Harry, mate. Finally, didn’t think you would be leaving that wing for years.” Ron gave Harry a hug as Hermione walked in. 

“Harry, Draco! Oh thank goodness your finally alright.” She grabbed both Harry and Draco into a hug. 

“She wouldn’t shut up about you both.  _‘Oh do you think they’ll be alright? I hope they won’t fight so much. Oh Merlin help them.’_ It was getting annoying really.” Pansy mocked Hermiones voice. She gave Draco a hug and patted Harry on the back. Even though they were friends now Pansy would only give hugs to Draco. 

Hermione huffed. “I do not sound like that. And is it so wrong for me to worry about my friends?” 

“No but they weren’t even technically in any harms way. They were fine they just needed to heal.” Blaise sounded annoyed and gave both Harry and Draco nods. 

“Yeah, well I would like to say I’m a great friend. Come on lets do our homework. And you too can get down your notes.” Hermione had a finality to her voice, one that everyone knew they couldn’t convince her to do otherwise. 

* * *

It was late into the night and the Trios had barely finished their homework. 

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m sacked. I’m going to bed goodnight.” Ron had told their group and he and Hermione left. 

“We should probably get going too.” Blaise said. Draco and Pansy nodded. 

“I’m gonna stay here for a bit still have some notes to finish.” Harry said without looking up at them. He tried to do his work when he was in the infirmary but he just couldn’t. So now he was making uo for that. 

“You guys go ahead I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Draco put his stuff back down next to Harry. 

“You don’t have to stay you know. You can go get your beauty rest.” Harry said slightly blushing because he could only remember the last time they were alone it ended with Draco on top of him, and a dazzling smile. 

“No problem. Anyways who’s going to help you with you potions, your atrocious at it.” Draco leaned back into the chair that was next to Harry’s. After a few minutes Harry was on his potions notes when Draco leaned over. Harry’s breath hitched because he could breathe in how good Draco smelt. He smelt of cologne, mint, and strawberry shampoo. 

Harry couldn’t concentrate with Draco that close and smelling that good. “You really don’t have to help me you know.” Harry’s voice almost cracked.

”I know. But I want to, you’ve helped me with-. Potter are you blushing?” Draco looked up at Harry and Harry looked down turning red some more. 

“N-no I’m not. I think I could finish this tomorrow. Goodnight Draco.” With that Harry collected his things and almost ran out of the common room. Draco was a little surprised at how sudden Harry just got up and left. He chuckled though because, it wouldn’t be Harry if he wasn’t always surprising someone. Draco got his things and went to his dorm.

Draco had only went there to grab his things. He stopped sleeping in his room after the war. There were so many screaming kids that he couldn’t bear listening to them and know that he can’t help. So he would have an undetectable extension charm, that Hermione taught him, on his bag and took that with him when he went to the Room of Requirement and would sleep. When he did go there was always two beds, a couch, fireplace, little kitchen in the corner that was stocked with food, and a bathroom. 

Draco loved that place because he could feel like it was his home and he could make what he wanted and not think constantly about how he was treated at his old house. 

* * *

Harry had went to bed as soon as his head hit the pillow. When he fell asleep he had that nightmare again. It was the one with his ‘family’, ton riddle and the war. When he woke up he was more exhausted than he’s ever been. Harry wanted to go back to sleep but he didn’t want that nightmare. So the first thing that popped in his head was the Room of Requirement. He thought that maybe if he went there his nightmares won’t be as bad, maybe it was just his dorm that caused his nightmares to be so bad.

Harry grabbed some of his things and his invisibility cloak. He walked out of the common room and towards the Room of Requirement. When he reached it he walked three times in front of it and was thinking of the nights in the infirmary when he didn’t have any nightmares as bad as the one tonight. When the door appeared he opened it and was a little shocked. There were two beds and on one of them was Draco. 

Harry started for the second bed because he was so close to collapsing from exhaustion. He would think about Draco some other time. Right now he needed to get under the covers and sleep.

Draco felt like he had been sleepng for about an hour or two when he was awoken by someone pulling back his covers. He jumped, wand in hand ready to attack whoever was trying to get to him. He stopped on e he realized that it was a sleeping Harry. He was shocked, how in the world did Harry find him. Draco looked around the room and saw that the other bed looked to be slept in. 

Of course, Harry probably came here like Draco did, to get some peace. Draco relaxed and moved over so that Harry had some space, even though it was a big bed. Harry went straight to Draco though. He burried his head into Draco’s neck and wrapped his arms around Draco. He could smell Harry’s scent and it was kind of calming. He smelt like broomsticks, musk, and grass. Draco breathed in Harry for a few minutes before he succumbed to sleep.

The next morning Draco woke up and saw that Harry was in the other bed. 'I wonder how he knows when to go back?' Draco thought to himself. He watched Harry sleep for a minute before grabbing his things and heading to the bathroom to start his daily routine. When Draco got into the bathroom he lined up all his products on the bathroom counter. After, he was done with that he jumped in the shower. He lavished his hair in his favorite shampoo and rinsed it out, then he added his conditioner. He let that sit in his hair while he washed his body. When he rinsed his body he also rinsed his hair, he got out after that and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to the counter and began his routine. First, he brushed his teeth and washed his face. Next, he added moisturizer to his face and lotion to his arms and body. After he was finished with that he brushed his hair. He wanted to stop gelling it back, but he wasn't going to have it hanging around all messy. So, he brushed his hair until it was acceptable. Finally, he gets dressed and leaves the bathroom. 

When he leaves the bathroom Harry is awake and stretching. "Morning, stalker." Draco smirked as he set his things down on his bed. Harry was looking at him with curious eyes. His eyes felt like they could see straight through you and to your darkest secrets. Draco began to feel self-conscious. "What are you staring at?"

"Your hair. Its different. I-Its not gelled back." Harry stood and walked over to where Draco was standing. He wanted to run his fingers through it because it looked so soft, but he refrained himself. "I think it looks good. But, you might look better with curly hair if I do say so myself." Harry was still imagining running his fingers through Draco's hair when Draco laughed.

"Yeah, coming from you. You have the most unruly, curliest hair." Draco was laughing and Harry felt like he needed to see Draco with Curly hair.

"Oh come on. You have to be a little curious on how you would look with curly hair." Draco looked thoughtful for a second.

"I mean I am a little curious, but the only way I can make it curly is- oh nevermind she'd never let me use it." Harry was getting excited at the thoughts that seemed to be flittering through Draco's mind. "I guess I can steal some. Oh alright, Potter your wish has come true I may have a way that I can curl my hair. Stay here and I'll be back in about ten to twenty minutes." Draco grabbed his bag and left Harry standing there smiling  like an idiot. While Draco was gone Harry decided that maybe he should take a shower.

* * *

 

Draco was in the Slytherin common room heading to Pansy's dorm. The last time he took something from Pansy it was not a good day, but he managed through it and she could never stay mad at him for long since he was her best friend. So when he took some of Pansy's hair curling potion she made he was only slightly scared at what the consequences were going to be. He ran back to the Room of Requirement before Pansy could catch him. When he walked in he was smiling big because he loved the exhilaration when he would steal something. 

Harry was standing there looking around in the fridge when the door swung open and Draco came in smiling, which made Harry smile. "So are we gonna make you a curled head or what?" Harry walked over to Draco and watched as he lavished his head in a cream like potion. Only about two minutes later did the result begin to show. Harry's heart seemed to jump out of his chest when Draco's hair was curling in loose curls. "Damn, Draco. You do look good with curly hair." Harry thought out loud and quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he just said. Draco laughed though.

"I bloody hope so. Stealing this from Pansy might've cost me my life, but as long as I look good." Draco laughed again and went to look at himself in the mirror, he wasn't disappointed. "Well, lets go down to the Great Hall then and show off my curly locks." Draco led the way out while Harry followed. 

When they entered the Great Hall everyone seemed to notice Draco's  hair. When they sat down with the rest of their friends Pansy immediately noticed his hair and how he had done it. She did not look very pleased. "You fucking wanker, did you steal my cream to do this to your hair?!" Pansy was sitting next to Draco and he seemed to cower at her words. Harry busied himself with talking to Neville who was sitting next to him.

"Oh you and your gay tendencies are going to get you killed. I don't bloody care if you want to get yourself a boyfriend by looking good and all but do not steal my things to do it. Your going to regret do that." Pansy had a calm tone to her voice that made her even more scarier than usual. She was whispering loudly though and a few students heard her and began to tell their friends that Draco Malfoy was gay. None of them were really surprised though, and neither of the trios seemed to notice the gossip going on around them.

"I am not going out like this Pansy. No, definitely not." Draco was looking  at himself in the mirror.

"You have to, its your punishment for stealing  _my_ things." Pansy had a happy look on her face as she looked at Draco through the mirror.

"Fine, but only because its a Saturday am I willing to do this." Draco finally conceded after about a thirty minute argument with Pansy. 

Pansy had a proud and evilish grin on her face. They walked together to the library earning some stares and snickers along the way. When they made it to the library Pansy darted straight to the table they always sat at. They were joining the Golden Trio at the table in the back of the library. Draco was becoming more self-conscious by the minute and he wasn't looking at where he was going so he walked into someone walking out of the aisle with a pile of books in their arms. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. Here let me help you." Draco bent over and began picking up the books that had fallen over, he then felt a hand on his ass. He stood up and turned around to a Ravenclaw boy standing there with a look of disgust on his face.

The Ravenclaw boy leaned into Draco and whispered in his ear. "Bet, you liked that didn't you? You poof." He shoved Draco. "Bet you'd like to get on your knees right now and-" He was cut off by someone who had pushed him back. Harry was standing there in front of Draco.

"Do finish that sentence." Harry had a menacing tone in his voice, a dangerous one. "What were you going to say? Come on, say it." Harry was stepping closer and closer to the Ravenclaw boy. "I dare you to finish that sentence and see what happens." The boy backed away with his hands up and when he was far enough he turned and walked out of the library. Harry turned around with a look of rage that quickly disappeared when he looked at Draco. It quickly turned to confusion, then curiosity, and finally a look of what seemed similar to arousal. "D-Draco are you o-okay?" Harry was stumbling over his words as he raked his eyes over Draco.

"Fine." Draco looked a bit embarrassed at the way Harry was looking at him.

"Draco, are you wearing a short skirt?" Harry had pulled enough focus to ask that question.

"Yeah, uh, it was Pansy. She's making me wear this since I stole her cream to make my hair curly." Draco looked around and saw lots of students leaning together and whispering. One student had the balls to actually walk up to Draco and ask him.

"It it true? Are you gay? Everyone's been talking about it since breakfast yesterday." Draco stilled. He knew that one or two people might assume he was gay because of the skirt, but he wasn't wearing a skirt yesterday. How did people find out? Harry saw Draco still and told the kid to go piss off, he grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him towards the table they always sat at. 

"What's up with him?" Blaise asked as Draco and Harry sat down.

"Some Ravenclaw boy harassed Draco. Then some kid asked if it was true that he was gay." Harry explained while still watching Draco.

"What?" Pansy had looked at Draco and sat on his other side, she was whispering in his ear. "I swear Draco I didn't tell anyone." Draco nodded but was still tense, but he felt a warm hand on his leg. He looked over and saw Harry had a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine really. Just a bit shocked that everyone found out." Draco was looking down at his hands that were fiddling with his hands. He was afraid of what everyone's reaction would be. He really didn't care if others knew, he was just afraid of what his friends would think. He was expecting Harry to move his hand but instead he squeezed his leg in reassurance. That action went straight to his groin though. He chanced looking up at his friends and they were all a bit shocked, but he didn't see a look of disgust. He did see a look of confusion on Ron's face though.

"Wait, so your gay?" Ron asked still sounding confused.

"Yes, Ronald I'm gay." Draco rolled his eyes at that trying to seem like he wasn't waiting for their disapproval.

"Oh, well congrats I think." Ron looked back at the game of Wizarding chess that he was playing with Blaise. Draco was a little shocked at how little he cared. Then he remembered this is Ron.

 "Draco. Listen, we don't care who you love." Hermione placed her hand on top of Draco's making him look at her. She gave him a comforting smile and he stiffly smiled back. He knew that she was right. But, he couldn't say anything because he was too distracted by the small fact that Harry still had his hand on his leg. Harry still had that look on his face when Draco looked at him. But in his eyes he had a look of hope.

"Yeah, we don't care what gender you love at all." Harry said and Draco felt like he had another meaning because he said gender rather than who.

"Th-thanks t-that means a-a lot to me." Draco stuttered out and Draco had to put his hand on Harry's to stop him from stuttering. Everyone thought that his stuttering was because he might cry so they didn't question him about it. Harry though had a knowing smile playing on his lips, and he took his hand off of Draco's leg and instead put it on his arm. 

Over the next few days both Draco and Harry find themselves in the Room of Requirement when its time for bed. Draco always wakes when Harry gets into his bed, but is always alone in his bed by morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry becomes more attached to Draco. Its like they're attached at the hip. After the incident in the library Harry realized that he didn't know Draco as well as he thought he did. So over time he began to watch Draco more closely. When he did he noticed that Draco doesn't eat as much as he should be. For breakfast he'll eat an apple and a piece of toast, for lunch he eats a quarter of a sandwich, and for dinner he doesn't eat at all he just nibbles at a piece of bread. 

"Draco." Harry calls Draco after they left the Great Hall at dinner. Draco turns to him. "Why don't you eat?"

"I eat." Draco turns his head forward and tries to avoid Harry's gaze. They were walking to their common room.

"Yeah, okay you take bites of some things." Harry stops in front of Draco making him look at Harry. 

"Harry, I've always ate like this." He was looking at Harry's eyes now, and Harry knew he was telling the truth. "I'm fine. I'm usually not hungry anyways. I also don't like to make you knuckleheads late to class. So I eat what I can." 

"Hmm. Okay." They caught up with their friends and entered the common room together.

The next morning Harry had a plan and was going to make sure it went through. When they all arrived at the table that morning Harry decided to add some food to Draco's plate.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco watched as Harry put a pancake, a piece of toast and bacon on his plate.

"Your going to eat this. And you can't refuse because that'll take longer making me late for class. Which would make Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise stay behind because they see I'm staying behind with you. Effectively making us all late for class." Harry said with a final, demanding look on his face. One that Draco couldn't refuse, and if Harry uses that tone again he would positively do anything Harry told him to do. So Draco gave Harry a dirty look and ate all his food, with enough to time to stay a few minutes before heading to class. "See that wasn't so bad now was it." Harry was smiling a huge grin on his face as the whole friend group left the Great Hall.

Draco was positive that he was definitely going to eat more if it made Harry smile at him like that. When lunch rolls around he notices that Harry ate just as much as Draco did the days before, "You hypocrite. You need to eat more too. Pfft talking about how I'm eating to little." As Draco's saying this he's piling food on Harry's plate. "Don't you refuse either." Harry was smiling and didn't refuse when Draco told him to eat. He actually felt a little grateful, he's never had anyone besides Hermione notice how little he ate. He didn't realize he ate so little until Draco pointed it out.

Everyone notices that over the weeks how Draco and Harry have been getting closer. They used to notice it a lot and would usually talk about how weird it was, but now they're kind of used to it. Its things like this that make them begin talking again.

"Do you think they might be secretly shagging?" Pansy had a look of hope and approval dancing in her eyes,

"Nah, if they were they'd be giving each other the 'fuck me eyes'." Blaise commented as he was flipping through a book.

"What's 'fuck me eyes'?" Hermione asked with a little bit of embarrassment from what was going to happen next.

"Did Hermione, goody two shoes, Granger just curse?" Pansy was acting faked shocked. Hermione knew that was coming and blushed the slightest.

"Oh, shut it." Hermione retorted.

"Oh, and she's feisty. Ron I think you caught yourself a good one." Pansy touched Ron's shoulder and Ron smiled at Hermione.

"I definitely did." Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"'Fuck me eyes' are usually looks that two people give each other to let them know they should hurry up with what ever they're doing and then go shag somewhere." Blaise said without even looking up from his book.

"What are you even reading?" Pansy pulled the book out of his hands to look at the title, while Blaise tried to get it back without success. " _Goshawk's Guide to Herbology._ Really Blaise. When did you start reading into Herbology?"

"If you actually pay any attention you would know I've always liked Herbology, you and Draco don't. I never read these books around you both because your too daft to understand." Blaise gave Pansy a scowl and grabbed his book back.

"Ohh, okay so it has nothing to do with the fact that Neville also likes Herbology, right?" Pansy said back.

"Shut it." Blaise said quickly before sitting on the couch. 

"Anyways, Harry and Draco seem closer. They seem like they're in their own world sometimes. I think it goes beyond shagging, they might actually fancy each other. Harry is always staring at Draco watching him with a look of concern, curiosity, adoration and sometimes it looks like lust. Draco looks at Harry like he's the most precious thing in the world and he would do anything to protect him. He looks at him too with concern, curiosity and a protective look. Whatever is happening between them its purely beyond physical attraction. I think they have an emotional connection, they experienced something together, its definitely going to leave them bonded in some way. They might actually be falling in love with each other. They actually care for each other. Did you see how Harry took care of Draco and how Draco took care of Harry? Oddly enough, they seem pretty domesticated. But, we can't tell them or they'll completely ignore each other till another accident happens. So, we'll just have to let them figure it out for themselves." Ron told everyone while he was playing with Hemione's hair. He loved the way it smelt all the time. 

Everyone looked at him with surprised expressions. Ron noticed that it was quiet for too long and looked up. They were all staring at him. "What?" 

"Ron, that was actually pretty logical. It was also very observant. How in Merlin's name did you notice all that?" Hermione was looking at Ron in a new way, which kind of looked liked the 'fuck me eyes' that they were talking about earlier. Ron chuckled to himself.

"Well, its not that hard to see. If you actually watch them for about what like five minutes. Actually I think me and Hermione have to go, I think we need to go study for some exam or something." Hermione looked at Ron with confusion at first and then realization hit her and she blushed.

"Uh, yeah I think we do. Bye." Hermione pulled Ron out of the common room quickly.

"Well, if that wasn't 'fuck me eyes' in the flesh." Blaise laughed and continued to read his book.

"Do you really think that, what Ron said, is true?" Pansy asked with worry coating her voice. "Do you think that Harry could actually fancy Draco? He's been wanting Harry's attention all these years and I'm not about to let him break Draco if he doesn't actually like him." 

Blaise sighed. "Pansy, just from the description that Ron gave us. I can tell that he sounds as though he really does care for Draco. Calm down." Blaise stood next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She just nodded and said she's gonna go find Katie.

* * *

 Over the next few days Harry and Draco get into the routine of getting each other's plates. Harry would  grab Draco's plate and vice versa. They would fill the others plate and then place it back in front of the other. On good days they usually are messing around and sometimes stuff the others face with food. One day they seem happy and are messing around. Harry grabs a treacle tart and tries to shove it into Draco's mouth but missed sorely. He had shoved the treacle tart onto Draco's cheek, and that made him laugh harder than he ever has in a long time. But, that doesn’t last long because Draco shoves one back into Harry’s face. They do this back and forth, until Draco pushes a little to hard on Harry’s face that they fall onto the ground laughing, well Harry was Draco has been just chuckling holding back his laughter. When they fell Harry had landed almost completely on top of Draco. 

Once Harry calms down a bit they’re just sitting there looking at each other before Harry chuckled once and gets up offering his hand to Draco’s. 

Whenever they have free time now Harry had this pulling feeling that he should be with Draco. So when they do go and hang out Harry’s with him most of the time. Other times he spends with Hermione and Ron, or Neville and Blaise or even just Pansy. On some occasions he spends almost all day with Ginny and Luna, but he rarely sees Seamus and Dean. This year they seem to be more...intimate and don’t spend much time in others presence. 

Harry wasn’t really sure why he was constantly thinking about Draco. He thought it was because they both had gone through the accident and made them grow closer. That is until he saw Draco almost shirtless.

The trios were enjoying the sun outside when Blaise and Draco began to wrestle. 

“Don’t be so rude,  _Dray_ hunny. Your complextion doesn’t quite make you look your best when you scowl like that all the time.” Blaise knew that Draco hated being called Dray and used it to get under his skin. Draco has never really been physical with anyone, not even with Harry. He usually drew his wand to fight with him. This time though was different and Blaise wasn’t expecting Draco to get off of Harry’s legs, where he was laying, and tackle him. They started to wrestle, but it didn’t do any good because they were both laughing the entire time, so was everyone else. 

Harry was laughing along with them when he caught his breath. Blaise had been able to get a hold on Draco’s shirt and pulled it over his head, back to front, leaving Draco practically shirtless. Harry knows he’s staring but he can’t look away, he also know that Hermione and Pansy had shared a look before glancing at Harry. But, he was too caught up in the way Draco looked. Harry always thought of Draco as a skinny git, but seeing him now he saw that he was lean and  _hot._ Harry only saw his back muscles but, then Blaise and Draco had swapped sides and Harry could fully see Draco’s front. Draco was muscular in a way and had a prominent v-line, he had a very happy trail. His muscles weren’t very prominent but they were there and he was openly starring at the boy. Finally, Draco pushed Blaise off and pulled his shirt back down. He’s laughing so hard that he falls down to his side. 

Harry had never heard Draco laughing like this and he was transfixed by it. Apparently his groin also likes the sound of his laugh, also the look on Draco’s face had sent his half hard cock into full mode. Dracos face is just lit up in happiness and he looks younger than he did even though he was only seventeen. Harry gets up and excuses himself to find a bathroom to relieve himself quickly. 

Once he finds a bathroom and makes sure that no one is in it before he locks and puts silencing charms on the bathroom. Once he finishes his charms he quickly undoes his trousers and puls down his pants letting his cock spring free. He lets his hand fall onto it and wraps his fingers around his shaft. He lets out a quiet moan at the feel of it. He begins to move his hand slowly up and down. He imagines a blonde head and lean body. He quickens his pace at the thought. Harry closes his eyes and lets himself imagine that body under him. He imagines ramming into the boy roughly over and over as he pushes into his hand. He inmagines the boy on his knees sucking him off and he imagines being filled himself. With that last image in his head he had came all over moaning loudly.

Once he was finished he realized that he was picturing Draco in his head to wank off to. He quickly casts a Scourgify, pulled up his pants and trousers and taken down his charms walking away and having the feeling of talking to someone about his realization of what he’s done. He thinks he’s not as straight as he thiught he once was. 

The only person that would understand and help Harry understand this himself was Hermione. So he went out to go find her. He found her walking with Luna.

”Harry, we’ve been looking for you. You seemed rather in a hurry when you left, you trousers also seemed rather tight. So I assumed that you probably had to go take care of that business and had Hermione put off looking for you for a bit.” Luna was brutally honest making Harry blush wildly. “I think I’ll leave now for you two to talk about Harry and his problem with starring at Draco and running away. Goodbye.” She waved at both of them as she skipped away her hair flowing behind her. 

Harry chanced a look at Hermione and saw that she was looking at him with curiosity and a hint of worry. “Yeah, we need to talk. I was actually coming to look for you. I think I just discovered something big about myself.” Harry looks at Hermione with a look of worry and guilt.

”Come on. Let’s go talk somewhere more private.” Hermione grabbed Harry’s hand and leads him to the spot where they had claimed theirs when they needed to talk to each other in private. It was a new place Harry found by accident. It wasn’t really hidden it was just not easily seen. It was a small sitting area that had muffled whoever was sitting inside, so when Harry showed Hermione they claimed it theirs whenever they needed to talk to each other.

Hermione and him had talked about several things here. They talked about how Ron had wanted to take things to the bedroom, but would wait if she wanted and she didn’t know what she wanted. They talked about how Harry had his nightmares all the time and so many other things. This place was special to the both of them. It was a place for no judgement and they could say anything there. It was meant to let something off their chest and hopefully get some advice to help them. They both sat down in their spot before Harry started.

”So, I have two big things. One I think I may be bisexual and two I might fancy Draco.” Hermione was shocked at first but then thought for a second. 

“How did you find out?”

”Well, um it might be a little awkward for a minute, just warning you.” Harry looked at Hermione over his glasses. She nodded still looking at Harry, he sighed and began. “Well, we were outside and when Blaise and Draco started wrestling, well I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him and that turned me on.” Harry blushed madly at this. “So I left and went to the bathroom the, um, relieve myself and the whole time I was picturing Draco under and inside me. So I finished to the thought of me and Draco, you know, having sex.” Harry was looking down at his hands not wanting to look at Hermione while she processed his words. They usually did that when one of them said something that needed a minute of processing without being scrutinized. 

Hermione had put her hand on Harry’s to stop him fiddling with it. “That’s okay Harry. I accept whoever you are and want to be. I’m sure Ron will too, he’ll just need a few days to process that you fancy Draco. Which is reasonable that you like him because this year he’s beginning to look more like himself rather than the boy he was raised to act like. But, what are you going to do about him. I’m sure he would like you as well, with time. I think that you should get to know him better before you do anything irrationally.” Hermione had pulled Harry into a hug and whispered into his ear that last sentence. Harry nodded and just wrapped his arms around Hermione and they stood there for a while.

”Thanks Hermione. I knew I could count on you to help me calm down. I just hope that Draco might be a little bent.” He and Hermione laughed a little at that and let go.

”We should probably get back before anyone notices we’ve been gone too long.” She grabbed Harry’s arm and led them back to where they last saw everyone. When Harry sat back where he was sitting before Draco also went back. He fell back onto Harry’s legs when he sat down laying on him again. Harry looked at Hermione who gave him a small smile, then he looked at Draco and his stomach flipped. 


	8. Chapter 8

Remus knows that Severus thinks he’s a traitor and he wants Severus to know that he’s not. The only way for him to do that is to lure Severus away from the castle. So that’s just what he does.

Snape hears Lupin talking with Professor Filtwick and he listens a little harder at the mention of Sirius.

”I really can’t believe that Sirius betrayed James and Lily like that.” Filtwick was saying before Lupin had gotten up from his dinner.

”I’m sorry Filius but I have somewhere to be tonight.” Lupin had left the table and walked out of the Great Hall. Snape had quickly followed Lupin outside. He was getting curious on where Lupin was going. He assumed that wherever it was it was where he was hiding Sirius. 

When they were walking they had abruptly stopped in the grass. “I know you followed me, but your not going to find anything. I don’t have Sirius or know where he is Severus.” Lupin turned and looked straight at Snape. “I wanted to tell you that in person and privately rather than in the middle of dinner.”

Snape had wanted to be embarrassed but the look of sympathy on Lupin’s face made him angry. That was always the look he saw on his face when his old gang would beat him and tease him. That look brought on the worst of his memories. “I know your sneaking in Sirius. Dumbledore may be ignorant to your plans but not me.” There was no need to deny that he suspected Lupin so he had told him.

Lupin just shook his head. That made Snape extremely angry and made him loose control. He ran and tackled Lupin to the ground. He pummeled his face in and couldn’t stop himself. He felt Lupin’s trying to block him, but not fighting back. Snape had gotten up and began kicking him over and over until he saw that Lupin could barely move. Snape felt pleased with himself before he felt his worst memory coming to the front of his mind.

He feels the lifeless body of Lily in his arms. He also feels cold and unhappy. He realizes that a Dementor is hovering over him and so close that he might give his a kiss. He had no power in his body to block the Dementor and he was preparing himself for the Kiss. Then he felt the cold away and saw the light of a Patronus Charm. After a moment he still felt cold but not as much as before, and he saw Lupin struggling to stand with his wand drawn. 

After he saw the Dementor leave he saw Lupin collapse on the floor. Lupin crawled over to Snape and handed him something, he was in shock that he took the object. Lupin handed Snape a chocolate bar. “Eat it, it’ll make you feel better.” Lupin had then collapsed completely and wasn’t conscious anymore. Snape felt a little guilty about having beat Lupin so badly only to have him save Snape. So he quickly ate the chocolate and felt enough strength to pick Lupin up and carried him to the castle.

Snape had carried Lupin all the way to the hospital wing. When he arrived with Lupin in his arms Madam Pomfrey quickly went to the unconscious man and told Snape to set him on one of the beds. “What happened?” Pomfrey was looking at Snape ready to help Lupin when he told her what happened to him.

Snape felt guilty again but kept his face masked. “We had gotten into a fight and I had beaten him senseless.” Snape tried to hide the smug tone but from the look on Pomfreys face he had failed. “A Dementor had came onto the grounds and almost gave me a Kiss when Professor Lupin cast the Patronus Charm and collapsed afterwards.” Snape wanted to leave out the fact that Lupin helped him by giving him his chocolate.

Pomfrey looked at Lupin and began to work. She healed all the wounds that Snape had given to him and when he started to wake she gave him some potions. Snape knew that he was safe and he could leave now, but he didn’t feel like he could. He needed to know why Lupin helped him even though Snape had beaten him. So he waited until Pomfrey had healed all his wounds and gave all the necessary potions before walking away. 

Lupin had looked at Snape now, he hadn’t acknowledged him this whole time and now he was looking at Snape waiting for him to say something. “Why? Why did you help save me when I had just beaten you senseless? What game are you playing at?” Snape was getting angry fast, he remembered all the pranks his friends did to him while he watched with the look of sympathy all over his face. Yet, he didn’t do anything to help stop them. Although, to his credit he did try and stop them from collecting a bigger group of people when they would gather round. 

“Its not like I didn’t deserve it. I didn’t help you when James and Sirius would prank and bully you. I just watched and didn’t do a damn thing about it. I couldn’t lose my friends, they were the only family I had.” Lupin whispered that last part but Snape heard him. “I wanted to let you get out all your hate right then and there. Then the Dementor came and I couldn’t let it Kiss you, at least not after you got your glory moment.” Lupin smiled a bit at that. “So I had to save you, you see.” Snape was a little surprised that Lupin actually confessed to that. He was expecting him to say something along the lines of ‘It was my duty’ or some shit like that.

Snape realized that he was probably starrring and cleared his, tightening, throat. “Well, thank you.” Lupin looked shocked. He obviously wasn’t looking for that response.

Severus had thanked Remus, it was strange. Now they were both looking at each other in an awkward situation. “I’ll see you around.” Severus quickly walked out of the infirmary without a second glance. 

The next few days were going well. Remus had gotten out of the infirmary the next day after the incident, but he wasn’t worried about himself. Over the few days Remus was constantly asking Severus if he was alright. He seemed tense everytime he asked but relaxed once he had. 

Lupin seemed a little sketchy asking all the time if Snape was alright. He would go up to him randomly sometimes and just hand him a chocolate bar and a smile. It was about a couple weeks after the incident when Snape finally cracked. “Lupin. Why are you always asking me if I’m alright? Why are you checking on me? What game are you playing at?” Snape was getting annoyed now. At first, he was quite enjoying being thought of for once, in a good way. Then, he got more paranoid when Lupin wouldn’t say why he was doing it. 

“Well, to make sure your fine after your near death that I witnessed.” Lupin said matter of factly.

”Oh. Uh, thanks.” Severus turned and walked away from Remus. Remus was going to get Severus a thank you present because he could have left him there and went inside leaving Remus, but he didn’t. He wanted to say thank you. He also wanted to make it up to him for all the torturous years he had to go through. 

Over the next few weeks Remus is trying to always be around Severus. He wanted him to feel like he had a friend because it looked like he wasn’t very friendly to the other teachers, besides McGonagall, which could be a stretch. Also over the few weeks they seem to hang out together he is less of a dick to everyone. He still picks on Harry, but not as badly anymore. He lost that bitter edge to his voice too. Eventually, they become friends. 

Severus and Remus are always hanging out with each other. At first, Harry asked Remus if they were dating or if Remus fancied Severus and Remus had to laugh at that. He had to explain to Harry that they were only friends. Also that he had another person on his mind. But, he explained to Harry the history they had and Harry went along with it. A little skeptical at first, but happy for the both of them. Over the years he and Severus would become each others best friends.  Except for Sirius, he was Remus’ only best friend whenever he was around.


	9. Chapter 9

On a nice Saturday their friend group decide that they want to spend the day outside. At first it was just Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Hermione, Seamus, and Luna. But then the others joined them. Katie, Harry, Ron, Dean and Ginny had all arrived from Quidditch practice. Neville came to the group as well when he was done watering the plants in the greenhouses. When they all arrived they drifted to their significant others while Neville, Blaise, Draco and Harry had went to each other. Dean had walked over to where Seamus was sitting on the grass and had kissed him a hello. Dean sat down and Seamus had jumped into his lap pushing him down into the grass and continued to kiss him and ended up cuddling him while they talked about their days. Ginny had went next to Luna before Luna had asked if she wanted to play exploding snap, while Pansy and Katie had set themselves to where they can watch the game. Hermione and Ron ended up across Draco from the tree he was leaning on; Ron was laying his head in Hermione's lap while he asked what she did while he was at practice.

"Hey, how was practice?" Draco asked Harry as he sat next to him with his sweat soaked hair.

"It was grueling. Ginny had us do the same drills over and over again for what felt like hours." Harry glared at Ginny when she looked at him at the mention of his name.

"Just because you can't handle a bit of practice." She turned back to her game with Luna rolling her eyes. 

"Whatever, how was your day Draco? What did you guys do?" Harry looked back at Draco with a yawn. Draco couldn't help noticing how cute Harry looked when he was tired.

"Nothing really. I just hung out with Pansy and Hermione most of the day." Draco had looked away from Harry because he knew that Harry wasn't there when he had came out to the school.

.....

Earlier when Harry was at Quidditch practice Draco had come out to the school.

Draco had been pacing the common room thinking about this the whole time. He had told Pansy earlier that he had a crush on Harry and she was fine with it, but now he had gotten a letter from Lucius from Azkaban.

 

 

> _Dear Draco,_
> 
> _I am very disappointed that you have chosen the Saviour's side instead of your own flesh and bloods side. Even though you have chosen wrong I know that when you find your wife you will have Malfoy children. I know that deep inside of you, you believe that there should only be pureblood Wizards in this world, so no matter what I know that you will find a pureblood wife and make pureblood children. That is inevitable Draco._
> 
> _Lucius Malfoy_

Draco was fuming with anger. Lucius was still trying to control him from Azkaban, and now he wanted to prove him wrong. He wanted to show his father that there was no way he was going to have a pureblood wife and her have his children. There really was only one way to do that, he was going to have to come out to the school. This was going to be the fastest way to get the news to Lucius. 

"Pansy, Hermione. I have a favour to ask of you both." Draco had stopped pacing and was looking at the two girls now. They were worried about him, he had gotten the letter and was pacing the common room without saying a word. "I need your help to get it around to the school that I'm gay." Hermione looked shocked at first then she had a look of pride on her face.

"Of course we will." Hermione looked at Pansy and she just looked at Draco with cautious eyes.

"Draco, are you sure about this? What will your father think, or what about the roaming Death Eaters coming after you? They could use this against you Draco, did you think of that?" Pansy said.

"What Death Eaters? The ones that weren't captured? Draco are they coming after you?" Hermione was on her feet now looking scared, protective and worried. Draco had felt like Hermione was the protective one in their group and he was grateful for it.

"I don't care about what my father will think. He should know that he raised a poof for a kid and had no idea. He should suffer more now than he has before. The Death Eaters will find out anyway. If they spy on me, which I know they are, they'll find out anyway when my cock is deep inside some blokes ass." Draco had huffed out a small laugh. "Pansy I know what I'm doing, I'm just asking you for your help now." 

Pansy was quiet for a minute before she spoke again."Alright, fine I'll help you. But, if we are going to have you come out were going to have a party as well."

Later that day when the Gryffindors had went to practice, Draco had said that was when it had to be, they had told almost everyone they knew that was a gossip fiend that Draco was gay. Draco didn't want to see the look on Harry's face when he found out, so that's why he wanted to do it when he was at practice and wouldn't hear the news just yet. The gossip spread quickly and within an hour everyone knew a) that Draco was gay and b) that in the common room there was going to be a party for fifth years and up after dinner. 

.....

"Hey Harry are you going to the party tonight?" Luna had asked Harry from her spot on the grass from where she was playing against Ginny in Exploding Snap.

"Uh, I didn't know there was one. When is it?"

"Its in the common room after dinner. Oh, I do hope they have pudding." 

"Yeah, I'll be there." Harry yawned again and Draco watched as his heart jumped.

"Hey, Draco. Do you know what Professor Bathsheda said yesterday in Ancient Runes about this symbol here." Hermione had pointed at a symbol in her book that she was reading and Draco leaned over to see what she was talking about.

For about twenty minutes they were talking about ancient runes when Draco felt a weight on his shoulder. He was listening to Hermione when he looked and saw that Harry had fell asleep on his shoulder. He was watching Harry sleep when Hermione and Pansy shared a look from across the little area they were sitting. Harry had relaxed into Draco and Draco loved to see him so relaxed by this. Draco turned his attention back to Hermione who was joined by Pansy, Katie, Luna and Ginny. They finished their game and walked over to them to talk for a bit. Ron was still sitting in Hermione's lap, while Ginny leaned into Luna.

"Ginny how did you and Luna get together?" Draco asked because their relationship was a little out of the blue and was the most surprising. Ginny looked at him and blushed while Luna had jumped into the story.

"Well, throughout the summer me and Ginny would hang out while Molly was worrying about everyone else. Molly always seems not to worry to much about Ginny, well not as much as all of her other children including you and Harry." Ginny blushed even harder now and looked down playing with Luna's fingers. "So me and Ginny would hang out when she was worrying about all of you. Over the weeks we spent together Ginny realized that she had feelings for me, why don't you tell them about this Ginny." Luna looked at Ginny and Ginny turned as red as her hair.

"Um, okay well." Ginny glanced at Ron who now seemed to be very interested in Hermione's runes book. "I started noticing the way that Luna walked and talked made me feel good and when she looked at me I felt a little tingle go down my spine." 

"Whenever I looked at Ginny I saw the way that she was always looking at me and I already knew that I liked her." Luna added.

"Anyways, one day was really stressful for me, I won't go into why, but it was and Luna was there with me and we decided that we should get pissed. So we did and I can't really remember that night." Ginny's blush had gone away but now it was coming back full force. At that moment Harry had fallen deeply asleep and he fell forwards onto Draco's lap. Draco only had a split second to move his hands before they were trapped by Harry's head. Draco doesn't know where to put his hands so the only thing he thinks of is to let them lay on Harry's head, so that's what he does. When he does Harry sighs and leans into Draco's hands. Draco feels butterflies in his stomach because they've slept next to each other but that was in private and this was in front of their friends. Draco smiled a little and heard Luna talk.

"I do. After me and Ginny had some drinks she was already drunk. I wasn't that drunk maybe a little but not really. Ginny had jumped on on top of me and was whispering in my ear. She was saying things like 'your beautiful' and then she told me that she wanted to know if she can kiss me because she wanted to explore all of her sexuality with me in all sorts of ways. I agreed to kissing and it was a long time that we had kissed, it had sped up a bit and we were almost naked when we realized that we weren't at her house. We were actually at a bar parking lot and we were almost naked. So, we stopped and we ran until we were at Ginny's house and we passed out in the backyard just like that. The next morning we woke up and I asked if Ginny wanted to be my girlfriend and she said yes. It was all very fun." Everyone was quiet for a long time before Pansy began laughing loudly.

"I knew that you were going to somehow surprise me Ginny." Pansy was laughing still when Neville, Blaise, Seamus and Dean all walked to where they were sitting. 

"What's so funny?" Blaise asked while sitting down as did the rest of them.

"Nothing, nothing. You had to hear the story to understand." Katie answered while snickering with Pansy. For the rest of the day all of them had talked and played games. Draco had begun to get sleepy and his eyes were drooping, eventually he fell asleep. Pansy and Hermione saw this and gave each other the look then continued talking. After about an hour the girls woke Harry and Draco to tell them that it was dinner and they were going. Both boys stretched and headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

 After dinner everyone seemed to be getting ready for the party. The party was supposed to be at 8 o'clock and it was decorated in rainbows that Draco could tell was confusing the Gryffindor Quidditch players. Draco didn't feel the need to tell them why and would just let them figure it out on his own. Pansy had went all out on the 'I'm gay' party. There were streamers all over the place, the balloons were rainbow, the tablecloths and even the punch seemed to be screaming 'I'm gay.' Draco had told her not to go overboard but of course she never listened to him. 

"Pansy, isn't this a bit much?" Pansy had given Draco an outfit to wear for the party but it was hidden so he went to put it on and it was a rainbow muggle suit. 

"Of course it is, but what would I be if I wasn't a bit much." Pansy said while pouring Firewhisky into the punch bowl. The party was going to start in about twenty minutes, meaning people wouldn't start showing until about fifty because no one ever wants to be the first one to arrive. But, the only people to come about twenty five minutes later is the rest of Draco's friends. Hermione and Ron show up first then Katie, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Blaise. Draco notices that Harry hasn't arrived yet and he's trying not to worry about it.

After almost everyone is there does Harry show up. Draco watches how his reaction is when he walks into the common room. At first he looks a little disheveled then he looks around the room with curious eyes until he looks at Draco and starts walking towards him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I, uh, had somethings that I had to take care of. I heard that this party was for you, but I don't get it, why all the rainbow?" Harry gestured around the room then at Draco's suit.

"That's because Pansy went overboard on the fact that I came out. She never goes subtle when it comes to parties." Draco rolls his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're gay?" Harry looked a little shocked then there was, what Draco would describe as,  hope that seemed to flash in his eyes but only for a second before it was replaced with curious eyes.

"Of course, that's what the rainbows are for. You didn't really have a clue?" 

"Not really. Well congrats on having the guts to come out that's actually really Gryffindor of you." Harry laughed. "Well, for the new Gryffindor lets have a drink." Harry started to walk over to the punch bowl and Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Hey did Pansy bring any Firewhisky?" 

"Yeah, should be in the punch already." Draco pointed to the punch bowl and Harry smiled back.

* * *

 

Throughout the party there was dancing and singing and all that. It wasn't until most of the years had gone except the seventh years that the party actually started. Everyone was either drunk or tipsy.

"Hey everyone. I think that we should playyyy. Truth or dare. There's not a choice everyone get in a circle and take these Veritaserum shots." Pansy was standing on the couch and jumped off to pour the shots. Draco was definitely drunk and from the looks of it so was everyone else except maybe Luna. They all gathered in a circle and Harry sat next to Draco. Draco was on Harry's right and Hermione was on his left who was also sitting next to Ron.

"Okay shots everyone shots." Pansy gave everyone a shot glass with Veritaserum. "All drink on three. One, three." Everyone threw back their shots and the game began. "Okay now lets see who will go. Okay, Abbott truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hannah replied.

"Okay, I dare you to strip until your only in your knickers and bra." Pansy had a smug look on her face.

"Fine." Hannah rolled her eyes and began to undress while most of the blokes had began wolf whistling. When she was finished she gave Pansy the finger as she did to everyone else. "Millie truth or dare?"

The game went on for a while. Half of the students were red with embarrassment or from the effects of the alcohol. Finally it was back to Pansy.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you bent?" Draco gave Pansy a glare and he knew that Harry couldn't resist the answer. "What, its not like he is."

"A little." Harry said this at the same time Pansy said that it wasn't like he is. Everyone looked at him and he didn't look embarrassed at all. "Well, that saves me from a sexuality crisis, also it saves me from an overdone coming out party." Harry laughed and took a drink of Firewhisky. "Neville, truth or dare?" 

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Blaise's lap." Everyone started laughing and having a good time, but Draco couldn't shake from his mind that Harry Potter is a little bent. 

After what seemed like forever do they all agree that its probably time to go to their dorms. When they were getting up from the circle Neville had spilled his Firewhisky on Blaise's lap and tried to get it off. He was really drunk that he didn't even try getting a cloth to clean it up he just tried using his hand. Blaise looked extremely happy at first then he had shook his head as though to get the unpure thoughts from them and told Neville that it was okay and to just get back to his dorm. On their way out Pansy hands all of them a vile of hangover potion for the morning. Finally Draco is the last one out and she hands him a vile and walks with him back to their dorm rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..... = new scene  
> >>> = new pov

>>>

The morning after had Neville groaning with his hangover. He couldn’t really remember much from last night. The last thing he remembers is being dared to sit on Blaise’s lap. 

The whole time he was sitting on his lap all he could think about is what it would feel like to be on his lap as his boyfriend rather than just a dare. Neville had figured out about his crush on Blaise when they worked on the castle that summer. They were working together on repairing the greenhouses, that’s where Neville saw the softer side of Blaise.

He saw the guy who was terrified of the war and picking sides. He saw the guy that was secretly a tree hugger and a romantic. Whenever they would work together Neville felt as though Blaise was protecting him.

When they had to bring the plants back into certain areas that they had to clear in order to fix the greenhouse, Blaise wouldn’t let Neville near any of the deadlier things. He always insisted he worked with them rather than let Neville. At first, Neville thought that he was being a jerk and thought he wasn’t brave, strong or cool enough to handle them. He had killed Nagini and dealed with these plants before! But, that thought was quickly brushed away when Blaise had told him that he was just trying to protect him when Neville yelled at him for it.

Throughout the days they spent working together Neville noticed the small things about him, like the way that when he was nervous he would tap his fingers on any near surface or his legs. Neville felt himself slowly being pulled in by Blaise’s personality, it also helped that he was good looking as well. 

Eventually, Neville felt fine enough to sit up without having to spill everything from last night onto his lap. When he did he remembered that Pansy had given him a hangover potion and he went to looking for it. He could hear the others stirring awake as well but he had to find that potion before he talked to anyone. He found it and downed the thing quickly, instantly he felt his nausea become a distant memory and his headache slowly dissolve. After a few moments he stretched and remembered that last night he spilled his drink on Blaise’s lap and tried to clean him off without a towel or anything. 

He groaned at the embarrassment he would have to face when he came into contact with Blaise, which was probably going to be soon since McGonagall had owled him and Blasie both that they would be able to decorate a new greenhouse because the old one was too damaged to repair. They would need to talk to each other to work out a schedule that worked for the both of them. Neville mentally kicked himself while getting out of bed, into the showers and getting dressed for breakfast.

After breakfast he went to his first class of the day which happened to be Herbology, then Potions where he was partnered with Blaise. When he walked into the class he sat at his usual spot when only a few moments later Blaise walked in and sat next to him. Before class starts Neville talks to one of the Hufflepuffs that he had became friends with as well over the summer. Snape walked in and had told everyone to take their seats.

”I expect you all to learn the differences between these plants that we’ll be studying. These plants are all used in various potions but if the wrong one is mixed with the other ingredients it can be catastrophic.” Neville tried listening to Snape while he was talking but he couldn’t concentrate. He could feel the heat coming off of Blaise and felt the embarrassment of last night keep creeping up on him. After Neville was fidgeting with his parchment for the millionth time, Blaise leaned over to whisper in Neville’s ear.

”Are you okay? You seem a little off today.”

”I’m f-fine.” Neville mummbled out and had cursed his voice for betraying him. “Nothing to worry about.” 

“Your red as a tomato. Are you sure your fine? I can take you to Madam Pomfrey if you need to go.” Blaise sounded truly concerned which made Neville chance a look at him. His brows were furrowed and his mouth set in a frown. It was a little shocking at how Blaise had seemed to care so much about how Neville was, maybe he cared for him and not in a friend kind of way. But, Neville quickly brushed that thought away, he was just worried about his friend.

”I’m fine. Really.” Neville said looking at him and saw that Blaise wasn’t going to stop asking until he heard a satisfying enough answer. “Fine. I’m still a little embarrassed about last night. With the whole spilling my drink on your lap and being to drunk to think to grab a towel before helping clean the mess.” Neville was looking anywhere now just not at Blaise.

He wasn’t expecting the laugh that had came out of the other man’s mouth. “That’s why your blushing? Because of that?” He chuckled some more. “I really don’t care, you were drunk and wanted to help. I get it, sometimes I think you should’ve been put in Hufflepuff with how much you try to help others. Don’t worry about it.” With another last chuckle Blaise looked over Neville and turned back to the speech. For the rest of the class they wrote notes on the differences between the plants and what they’re used for in certain potions. After class ended Neville and Blaise decided to walk to lunch together. 

“We should make a schedule, so that way we can know when we’re both free and can work on it together.” Blaise had told him.

”Work on what?”

”Oh, the greenhouse. I don’t have anytime to work on it until this weekend. What about you?” 

“The weekend works for me.” They settled when they were gonna meet and what they might do for ideas. They entered the Great Hall and sat at their table. Neville noticed that Draco and Harry weren’t sitting close to each other and it looked as though Draco wanted to be further away from him. He also had this look of disappointment. Seamus wasn’t at the table either. Neville leaned over to his left and asked Luna what happened.

”Harry was talking with Seamus and had asked if he knew anyone to help him understand gay sex.” Neville coughed a little on his drink when she said so. “Seamus had said he knew a few guys which Dean seemed to be a little curious and jealous at the same time. So Seamus got up and went to talk to one of the guys he knew. This all made Draco’s mood dampen.” Luna looked over as Seamus rejoined their group.

”Harry this Hufflepuff says he’ll be willing to help with you sexual curiosity. I didn’t mention it was you though, I didn’t want someone to just take advantage just cause your you. He says he’s free this Friday if your willing.” Seamus sat down and was beginning to eat his food again.

”Yeah, that’s fine.” Harry replied and looked a bit nervous but excited at the same time. Seamus nods and says he’ll tell him. The rest of lunch seemed quite uneventful except for the cold tone to Draco’s voice when he would talk to Harry. Nobody mentioned it though and kept talking until lunch was over and class was starting. Neville just couldn’t wait until this weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut: Involves gay sex so skip chapter if your not into that. For everyone else enjoy. ;)

>>>

When Seamus told Harry that he could help him find a guy that can show him the ropes of gay sex he was excited, at first. Now, he was feeling a little nervous at how it was going to feel. He had went to the library after his talk with Seamus, about where and when he was going to meet this guy of his, and looked at the mechanics of gay sex. He knew that they would have anal sex, but he didn't know how it would feel or how to prepare or anything if he was honest. So meeting this guy at the Room of Requirement just ten minutes before curfew was making Harry a little jittery.

When Harry finally arrived at the ROR he saw another student standing there relaxing against the wall. When he saw Harry he acknowledged him with a head nod and a smile waiting for Harry to pass. Harry knew that Seamus didn't tell the guy that it was going to be him and he felt slightly grateful because he didn't want the guy to just want to shag Harry. He wanted someone to actually help him through the whole thing. When Harry was finally about a foot away from the student he noticed that he was a Hufflepuff, he had short light brown hair. He was actually a good looking bloke but, not really Harry's type if he was honest. He liked a bloke that had a sharper face structure, longer hair and blondes. But, Harry couldn't be picky tonight, he was just happy enough that this guy was going to help him.

"Are you Michael?" Harry asked and sounded a little nervous.

"I am, but call me Mike. Are you the mystery man that I'm here to meet?" Mike had a small smile forming on his lips.

"I am." Harry could tell that he was blushing slightly.

"Well, mystery man lets go inside and we can talk." Mike had stepped away from the wall and walked past the wall three times before a door appeared. He opened it and lead Harry inside. When Harry stepped inside it seemed quite simple. There was a bed on the left side towards the back wall, there was a fireplace and in front of it was a couch, two chairs and a rug with a coffee table on top of it. It was actually quite homey. Harry walked over to the coffee table and saw that there was a pitcher of water, two glasses, and two shots of what Harry assumed was Firewhisky. "Here, lets sit and talk before anything happens." Mike sat down on one of the chairs and Harry sat on the other.

"So.." Harry started awkwardly.

"Hey, I know that this can be very awkward, but let's not think of it like that. This really doesn't have to be one if you don't let it." Mike smiled at Harry and Harry quickly felt himself relax more. Mike seemed at ease and so he though he should be too. "Taking a shot helps too. Cheers. Lets talk about what were gonna do okay, I want you to enjoy it and not just think of how its uncomfortable. So, ask any questions about what you need to know, don't be embarrassed because I need to know what you do and don't know." Mike made Harry feel more comfortable the longer he talked, so he wasn't as uncomfortable anymore.

"Well, how does it fit? I mean I read that the uh, hole is really small and I mean your dick has to be bigger than it." Harry felt himself blush now, but Mike just chuckled.

"Yeah, it is bigger. It helps when there's a little bit of foreplay to relax you more, but you have to slowly open it up. With lube its easier and starting with your fingers is the easiest way." Harry nods and continues to ask questions till he has all the answers he needs. 

"I think I'm ready to get started." Harry says confidently. He's really at ease and relaxed as Mike leads him to the bed and begins to undress. Harry gets the idea and begins to work on his buttons to his shirt when Mike's hands stops his.

"Let me." Mike slowly starts to unbutton his shirt and kisses the skin that it exposes. Harry shivers at the warm kisses being pressed against his chest. Mike slowly works his way down Harry and gets to his trousers. Mike stands up straight and starts kissing at Harry's neck while working Harry's trousers off. "This okay?' Mike mumbles into Harry's neck and it makes Harry groan a little while shaking head yes. Mike's lips were by Harry's ear and he licked his earlobe coaxing another groan from Harry as his hands had gotten his trousers down to his thighs. Harry helped by pushing the rest of it off and stepped out of it. Harry wrapped his hands around Mike's back pushing him closer. 

Mike leaned back and kissed Harry. Both of them are huffing breaths into the others mouth while pulling the other closer to themselves. Mike was lightly moaning as Harry pulled their hips together. He pushed the rest of the shirt Harry was wearing off of him, they broke the kiss to breathe, while Mike continued to kiss Harry down his jaw and to his neck. His thumbs were pushing into the waistband of Harry's pants. Then he let his hand travel further, palming Harry's cock while kissing a trail from his neck to his ear. Harry was softly moaning losing himself to the sensations rather than think that this was his first time he was going to do anything. Harry was quickly getting hard at all the sensations that Mike was giving him. 

When Harry was fully hard and his mouth was properly red and plump, did Mike do anything. He had started pushing Harry closer to the bed and when Harry was at the edge of the bed Mike sat him down. He pushed Harry's legs open and stood between them, pushed Harry on his back and started kissing down his chest, he had taken one of Harry's nipple into his mouth and sucked on it eliciting a moan from Harry. After he had sucked long enough on his nipple, he switched to the other one. Harry wanted more friction from the other man and had bucked his hips. Mike stopped sucking on his nipple and looked at Harry with a mischievous smile on his face as he continued to kiss down his body. When he got to Harry's hips he lightly nibbled and Harry again bucked. Mike's hands were now on his hips then traveled to his pants waistband  he leaned back and looked at Harry, he shook his head yes then Mike was pulling down. Harry quickly lifted his hips to let Mike pull them off, letting his cock spring free. Mike stared at his cock before glancing at Harry then back at his cock whispering, "Beautiful" before licking Harry from the base to the tip with his tongue broad and flat.

Harry threw his head back with a moan. Mike had let his tongue travel up and down Harry's shaft while Harry let out pleased moans. Mike slid his mouth up and down Harry's cock keeping his tongue on the underside of Harry's prick. Harry moaned loudly, fisting the bed sheets. Mike had placed his mouth around the head and his hand was working his shaft. Mike had firmly wrapped his hand around Harry's shaft and had stroked upward while his mouth came down meeting his hand, he moved up and down Harry for a minute or two and it had made Harry moan loudly. He was glad that this room was silenced. Mike had then grabbed his balls and rolled them around in his hand while he was still sucking Harry off. Harry was groaning and moaning, it all felt so good he didn't want it to stop. Mike had then tugged his balls softly and that almost pushed Harry to the edge. Mike then used his thumb and forefinger to pinch the skin between the two balls, and he slid his fingers from the base of his scrotum to the tips of his testicles. Mike let Harry's dick out of his mouth with a pop. Harry was disappointed then he felt Mike's hand continue while Mike's tongue licked Harry's balls with a broad, flat tongue. He took each of his balls into his mouth for a minute then he licked in between his balls going from all the way from the back of his scrotum to the front.

Mike went back to his cock and  he held the base of Harry's cock while he moved his lips back and forth over the ridge between the head of his penis and the shaft. Then he started to use just his hand and mouth but every time he moved up and down he twisted his wrist. This was the last straw for Harry.

"M-Mike I-I'm gonna." He was cut off by the vibration Mike's throat made when he had groaned against Harry. Harry screamed wordlessly as he emptied into Mike's mouth. When he finished Mike stood up and wiped the cum that was dripping from his chin and sat next to Harry as he was enjoying the aftershock of his first blowjob. Harry looked up at the ceiling and just replaying the whole thing over in his head. That was his first blowjob and it was something he didn't know he was missing until now.

"You alright there?" Mike asked with a smug smile on his face.

"That was- wow." Harry couldn't form a proper sentence and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"If your up for it I can help you with penetration sex rather than just oral." Mike asked and Harry looked at him with both want and curiosity. He looked down at Mike's lap and saw that he was still hard. Harry really hadn't looked at his cock until now and he could feel his spent dick stirring at just the look of it. Harry looked back at Mike and nodded. Mike had stood up and told harry to climb onto the bed further and lay on his back.

"Since this is your first time it would be easier for you to get on your back. It may also help if you put a pillow under your lower back." Mike was telling Harry as he slid up the bed. Harry wanted this to be as easy as possible so he grabbed one of the pillows and put it under his back. Doing this made it feel more real, it also meant that Harry was going to feel what Mike's cock felt like up his ass. That thought went straight to his cock and he was half hard now. "Bend your knees up for me." Harry obeyed and bent his knees. Mike looked down at Harry with lust but also there was a carefulness to his eyes. "I won't lie to you Harry at first this is gonna be uncomfortable. It might hurt a little but it shouldn't be a pain where its unbearable, it should be a pleasant pain." He was looking at Harry making sure Harry understood.

"I know. I'm ready, let's get started." Harry really didn't care how needy he sounded. Mike just laughed a little and summoned lube.

"I need you to tell me if I need to slow down or stop okay?" The way that Mike was actually worried that he would hurt Harry was endearing. It was also very  _hot._ No one really cared for Harry like that and it was really hot when they guy that was about to fuck him did.

"Okay." Mike set the lube beside him for a moment while he bent down to kiss Harry's neck and lightly biting. Harry groaned against the sensation that Mike's action had made. Mike continued down Harry's chest again, he did again what he did before giving Harry his blow job. Except now when Mike got down to his hips he bit down making Harry moan. He licked it after and did the same to the other side. He continued downward  kissing, licking and biting lightly until he was at his cock. Mike had slid his mouth up and down Harry's cock again with his tongue on the underside. He stopped and grabbed his wand and said a spell that Harry didn't recognize, but Harry felt a light tingling around his arsehole. then Mike grabbed the lube putting some on his index finger.

He looked at Harry. "You sure?" Harry shook his head yes ready for him. Mike grabbed his leg and threw it over his shoulder as he slowly ran his lubed finger up and down his crack. He ran over Harry's hole a few times before he firmly pressed his finger against his opening. Harry moaned and pushed his hips against his hand . Mike then slowly inserted his finger. Harry felt what he meant when he said that it would hurt a little, Mike stopped moving his finger until Harry relaxed then he started moving it in and out of Harry. Harry thought this was one of the strangest and most pleasurable sensations that he was feeling.

When he felt like he was loose enough Mike added another finger and did the same process until he was three fingers in and loose. Harry was wriggling like crazy ready for Mike to finally fuck him. "Please Mike, please. Fuck me." Harry begged and he thought he did something to offend him when his fingers slipped out of Harry, he felt strangely empty. Mike though, had gotten out a condom and put it on, he then leaned over Harry and lined himself up pressing firmly against Harry's entrance. He looked at Harry again for confirmation but Harry couldn't take it anymore so he pushed onto Mike's cock to let him know that he really needs him inside. Mike got the idea quickly and breached Harry's entrance. Harry gasped, he didn't know how bug Mike was till now. 

Harry felt like there was no way that Mike was going to fit. Harry tried relaxing like Mike told him to, Mike was staying still waiting for Harry to adjust to him. When Harry felt like Mike could continue dd he nod to Mike. Mike slowly eased into Harry and Harry felt himself being stretched by Mike. It was uncomfortable at first but it became enjoyable. When Mike bottomed out did Harry let himself begin to enjoy this without the fear that Mike was too big. Harry let himself relax some more before telling Mike to move. He did start moving and it was at a slow pace. Going in and out so slow that Harry couldn't rake it.

"Faster!" Harry yelled at Mike and he happily obliged. Mike was thrusting faster in and out of Harry and Harry was moaning loudly. "Mngh Yes, yes. Keep going. Oh god, yes." Mike grabbed Harry's neglected cock now and was matching pace with Mike's thrusts. You could see the sweat that was on Mike's eyebrow. Mike lowered himself against Harry, sweat covered chests were sliding against each other slapping away as Mike thrust against him. 

"Oh, Harry. So tight. Oh yes. Your so fucking hot."  

"Oh, Mike. Yes, right there. Ahh." Harry was getting close and from the feel of Mike, he was also close. His thrusts became crazed as he was getting close He angled his hips differently and hit a spot in Harry that made him see stars.

"Ahh. Harry so fucking beautifully tight." He thrust against it again and Harry screamed as he came all over both of their chests. Mike hurried his pace as he helped Harry ride out his orgasm. Mike was so close, and right before Harry thought he was going to cum, he pulled out. He took off his condom and gave himself a couple of strokes before he was squirting all over Harry's chest.

After Mike had finished he grabbed his wand from somewhere above Harry's head and cast a cleaning spell on the both of them and the sheets. Mike then Vanished his condom and laid next to Harry breathless. Harry turned to him and watched his chest go up and down with the breaths that he took. "That was even better than the blowjob. No offense." Harry said slowly as he was still in his after-orgasm euphoria. Mike laughed.

"Thanks, I try my best." Mike looked over at him now. "How are you?" 

"How am I? I have never felt so good in my damn life. Man props to you for learning all that. This was such a good idea." Harry laughed. He saw Mike crawl up into the bed and under the covers.

"Well, there;s two things you can do now." Mike yawned and stretched until he was in a comfortable position. "You can either climb into bed and fall asleep here. Although I may warn you I can sometimes hog the bed and may be a cuddler, even though I am a Hufflepuff which means nothing because even some Slytherins are cuddlers. Or option B. You can leave and go to your own bed. Either if fine with me so don't think that my feeling will be hurt." Mike looked at Harry and Harry contemplated the options. If he stayed there he could go to sleep quickly and not have to worry about being caught, but then he would have an awkward morning encounter and he definitely didn't want that.

"I think I might go back to my dorm." Harry said firmly.

"Okay, suit yourself. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You may be sore tomorrow so don't try and exhaust yourself so quickly" Harry nodded and got off the bed to get redressed. when he bent over he could tell how he was going to be sore tomorrow. He was tying his shoes when Mike spoke again. Harry just thought that he had already fallen asleep. "Also Harry, don't worry about us being all awkward in the halls and in class. I don't hold some secret feelings for you this was a learning experience that I helped you with. I also won't tell anyone about your nighttime activities. I keep people who I shag privately." Mike winked at him with a playful smile. 

"Thanks. For everything too. You didn't have to do this but you did and I wanna thank you, so thank you. I'll see you around." Harry waved goodbye to Mike before leaving the ROR and on his way to his own bed. 

When Harry enters his room he quickly strips and gets into bed. When his head hits the pillow he instantly falls asleep. That night Harry doesn't have any nightmares.

.....

The next morning when Harry wakes up he felt all of his nighttime activities hitting him. Mike was right he was definitely sore. He slowly got out of bed ad went to the showers. After he showered he got ready and headed down to the Great Hall. He had told Hermione and Ron not to wait for him the next morning the other day so he walked in by himself and sat at the table they always sat at. 

"Went that hard eh?" Seamus was the first one to talk to Harry when he arrived. Harry had to sit awkwardly at the table so that way he wasn't hurting as much. "The whole time you were walking over here you were limping. Must've been good." Seamus laughed and went to give Harry a high five but Dean smacked his head before he got to far. Almost everyone was at the table except for Draco.

"Harry are you okay? He didn't hurt you?" Hermione had her motherly look in her eyes and tone in her voice.

"I'm fine 'Mione. He didn't do anything I didn't want him to do." Harry blushed and turned to his left to look Hermione in they eye which made him wince when he did so,\\. She looked at him once over and, worry still creasing her forehead, nodded. She was easily distracted though because Ron had whispered something in her ear that made her blush and she turned away from Harry and into Ron whispering something back. Draco then gracefully sat next to Harry on his right and leaned into his ear.

"Sore huh?" Draco put his hand on Harry's thigh in a sign of comfort.

"You have no idea," He laughed. Draco still had his hand on his thigh, he then started making little patterns with his thumb as he spoke again.

"I'll make an excuse for you so that way you don't have to sit on the hard stools." Harry looked at Draco with such awe and appreciation that he didn't notice Hermione and Ron's giggling.

"I think I'll be fine." Harry replied.

"You sure?" Draco asked with a skeptical tone that it made Harry laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure." He tried to lean over to start making Draco's plate when he winced and Draco gently pushed him back.

"I'll get it what do you want me to get?" Harry looked at Draco and felt his stomach flip. He told Draco what he wanted on Draco's plate. Draco out exactly what he said then prepared Harry's plate. When he finished he put his plate in front of Harry and also put his hand on his thigh again, while drawing little patterns as he ate his breakfast. Hermione was busy with Ron so she didn't see the encounter but Pansy did and she had a look of triumph.


	12. Chapter 12

>>>

After a few weeks go by and spending more time with Harry Draco realizes that he wants Harry, and not in just a sexual way. Draco wants Harry to be his everything and vice versa. So, Draco does the only thing that is sensible with the way that he was taught. He was going to court Harry.

That morning Draco wanted to talk to Ron, because not only is he Harry's best mate but because his opinion matters most in their friend group. He asked Ron if he could talk to him alone after he had ate. Draco wanted to talk earlier but he knew better than to talk to him if he wasn't fed yet.

"Ron, I need to talk to you seriously. It's about Harry." Draco and Ron were standing in the corridor alone.

"What's wrong?" Ron looked slightly worried.

"Nothing. I wanted to talk about how you felt if I were to court Harry." Draco tried avoiding Ron's look scared that he would be angry or worse.

"Well, your not the first bloke that I would choose for Harry, but you make him happier and better in a way. So, I wouldn't truly mind; as long as you don't hurt Harry, I don't have a problem with it because I know it'll make Harry happy."

Draco felt relieved. The rest of the month he went around asking Harry's closest friends and family about the idea of him courting Harry. He went in the order of Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George, Molly and Arthur and finally Remus and Sirius.

Draco had talked to Ginny and she seemed fine with it, if a little relieved. "Harry deserves some happiness with what he's been through." Ginny stepped closer to Draco and out her finger square in his chest. 'But, if you ever hurt Harry, emotionally or physically, I will not hesitate to blast your bollocks off." Draco nodded and promised that he wouldn't.

Draco met Hermione alone in the library and decided that he should ask her then. "Hermione, I know we've had a rough relationship, if you could call it that, but I know that what I said and did shouldn't be forgiven but you did and I'm grateful. I also know that you are Harry's best friend and that if I were to talk to anyone about this it would need to be you. Hermione, I want to ask how you would feel about me courting Harry?" 

Hermione looked shocked but then a shit eating grin replaced it. "I understand that you and I haven't always been on the best of terms, but your making it up now and that's what matters. For the fact of you courting Harry there's only one thing I need to say. About damn time. You both have been running circles around each other for years and now your both basically eye fucking. If your asking for my blessing you have it, just don't hurt him.

Draco wrote to Fred and George and asked if they could meet up on one of their Hogsmeade visits. When he had asked the boys looked at each other then back at Draco and both put one arm around his shoulders. "Listen, Draco we fully support you and whatever you want to do with Harry."

"Just don't hurt him."  
"But, also be safe."

"We don't want anyone getting an awful disease just because they didn't want to wrap their willy." Draco began to understand where this conversation was going and he could feel his neck and face blush furiously.

"Harry, as we seem to know is a full fledged virgin and doesn't have a clue what to do or where to put anything."

"So, Draco teach our honorable brother the ways of pleasure and romance." The twins started laughing at watching the way that Draco looked. His face was as red as their hair and he looked extremely uncomfortable. They were definitely enjoying Draco's discomfort.

"Yeah, okay but I wasn't really planning on that so soon." Draco looked down.

Eventually he gets the courage to finally write to Molly and Arthur and ask if they could meet him at the Three Broomsticks so that they could talk. They agreed and when Draco arrived earlier than them he was a lot more anxious than he was before. When Molly and Arthur did arrive they hugged him, had polite conversation and then asked what he wanted to talk to them about. 

"Molly, Arthur. I know that I haven't always been the best person, but I do hope that I'm becoming a better one. I asked you here so that way I can ask if I could have your blessing and your thoughts on me courting Harry."

Molly and Arthur exchanged a look then Molly threw her arms around Draco. "Of course you have our blessing. Your becoming a fine young man Draco and I'm happy that Harry would be able to have you." Arthur also gave Draco a hug when Molly released him. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and spent the rest of the afternoon with the Weasley's. 

When he got back to the castle Draco went immediately to Remus' office and asked if he and Sirius were busy anytime soon. Sirius then walked in and asked what was going on. "Well, since your both here I wanted to ask your opinion and blessing to court Harry." Sirius burst out laughing while Remus swatted the back of his head.

"What? He's been in love with Harry for years and  _now_ he's asking for our blessing. Its hilarious." 

"What he's trying to say is that yes, we both give you our blessing." Remus cleared for Draco. Draco thanked them and left the room listening to them bickering.

.....

The Quidditch match of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws is that day and Draco still hasn't asked to court Harry yet. He knows that Harry will win this match so he plans to ask him at the after party.

Draco meets Harry at the table and tells him to keep his energy up by eating, which he does and leaves with Ron. When their whole group meets at the stands when the match begins. 

Gryffindor is in the lead 20-80. Harry and the Ravenclaw seeker seem to see the Snitch at the same time and go to dive for it. Except when Harry went for it he didn't see the Bludger coming for him and it knocked him right off his broom and him falling to the ground. Madam Hootch had cast a Cushioning charm before Harry landed on the ground. Draco ran from the stands to his side quickly. 

Madam Hooch and McGonagall had carried him to the infirmary right away.

>>>

When Harry woke he felt like shit. He tried to feel around to see if he had all his limbs. Arms? Check. Legs? Check. Harry felt around some more and felt a hand in his own. He opened his eyes and saw that Draco was asleep with his head on his arms while he was holding Harry's hand. Harry watched him sleep and noticed how peaceful he looked when he slept. He always did like watching him sleep. 

Draco seemed to feel his eyes on him and woke up. "You're awake?!" Draco sat up quickly still holding Harry's hand. "How do you feel? Do you need me to get Pomfrey?" 

"No, I'm fine. How long have I been out?" 

"About a day and a half." 

"And you stood here the whole time??" Draco looked down at their joined hands and quickly let go. Harry frowned. 

"Uh, yeah. I-I didn't want you to think that you were alone when you woke up." Draco was blushing. Harry reached for Draco's hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks." He smiled at Draco and Draco smiled back. Harry pulls Draco's hand and scoots over for him to lay in bed. Draco hesitates for a minute then lays down. He sits as far as the bed allows. "Come closer."

"I don't wanna hurt you." Harry scoffs and pulls Draco closer. So close that their noses are almost touching. Harry then lays his head on Draco's chest and wraps his arms around him. 

"Hey, I have a question." Draco nods telling Harry to continue. "Did you know that when we would sleep in the Room of Requirement I would go to your bed and cuddle with you and in the infirmary?" Harry felt Draco tense then relax when Harry hugged him tighter. 

"Yeah, I'm not much of a light sleeper." Draco chuckled. "I have a question of my own." 

"Okay, go ahead and ask." 

Draco seemed a little scared then nervously asked. "Harry can I court you?" 

Harry pulled back from Draco just the slightest and smiled widely at him. He leaned forward and kissed Draco. "Finally. Yes, Draco you can court me." Harry laid his head back on Draco's chest and fell asleep quite contently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't my best work but I had to end this here because I didn't like the way that it was coming out and I wanted to end it sooner but couldn't leave yall hanging so thank you for reading. A new and hopefully better fic may be coming.


End file.
